


Beauty and the Beast

by EstelleRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lumione - Freeform, Mystery, Older Man/Younger Woman, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleRaven/pseuds/EstelleRaven
Summary: Im Prozeß gegen die überlebenden und gefangenen Gefolgsleute von Voldemort spricht Dumbledore ein außergewöhnliches Urteil über Lucius Malfoy, welches sein gesamtes Leben drastisch verändern wird.Ich habe mich von der gleichnamigen Geschichte von  Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont ein wenig inspirieren lassen. Sowohl Dumbledore, als auch Snape haben überlebt. Ich habe das Ende der Geschichte von Harry Potter etwas verändert, damit ich einen Aufhänger für meine Story habe.Diese Geschichte ist eine einhundertprozentige Lumione. Wer mit dem Pairing LM/HG ein Problem hat, sollte spätenstens an dieser Stelle aufhören zu lesen. Denjenigen, die weiterlesen möchten, wünsche ich viel Spaß. Diese Geschichte ist bereits vollendet. Es wird regelmäßige Updates geben.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Alle Rechte an den Personen und den Orten gehören Joane K. Rowling und desweiteren Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont (Die Schöne und das Biest)  
Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!

**1\. Prolog**

Der erbitterte Kampf der Seite des Lichts gegen Voldemort und seine Schergen trat in seine Endphase ein. In der Nacht des ersten Mai tobte die alles entscheidende Schlacht auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts. Noch war nicht abzusehen, wer von beiden Seiten in Zukunft die Geschicke der magischen Welt lenken würde. Unbarmherzig und gnadenlos kämpften beide Seiten gegeneinander. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Tosen laut ausgestoßener Flüche und den darauf folgenden Gegenflüchen. Immer wieder hallte das Schreien der von den Flüchen Getroffenen über das Kampffeld. Magisch verstärkt und demzufolge ohrenbetäubend laut wurden Befehle erteilt, die auf beiden Seiten die Kämpfenden lenkten und aufforderten, Sicherheitslücken auf der eigenen Seite zu schließen, oder zu versuchen dieselben Lücken beim Gegner zu entdecken und auszunutzen. Mit zunehmender Fortdauer der Schlacht war der Boden getränkt vom Blut der Gefallenen. Es gab kaum einen Teilnehmer dieser Schlacht, der unverletzt geblieben war.

Aus dem Hintergrund, gedeckt durch eine dichte Baumgruppe auf einer Anhöhe, verfolgte der Dunkle Lord mit fanatisch rot schimmernden Augen das Fortschreiten des Geschehens. Noch hatte er selbst nicht in den Kampf eingegriffen. Er hielt sich vorerst zurück, um den Überblick zu behalten. So konnte er den Augenblick bestimmen, indem es notwendig sein würde, seine dunkle Magie zu entfesseln und seine bisherige Zurückhaltung aufzugeben. Vorerst genügte es, wenn er seine Todesser für ihn kämpfen ließ. Sie waren alle entbehrlich und ersetzbar. Unter dem verzweifelten Ansturm der Verteidiger begannen sich allerdings die Reihen seiner Anhänger schon dramatisch zu lichten. Es sah nicht gut aus für die Seite der schwarzen Magie.

Nervös huschten die roten Schlangenaugen des dunklen Magiers über seine hart kämpfenden Anhänger. Momentan gestaltete sich der Verlauf des Kampfes nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit. Missmutig verfolgte er, wie seine Todesser immer mehr an Raum verloren. Sie begnügten sich nur damit, Flüche abzuwehren, anstatt auszuteilen, oder gar in den hart verteidigten Innenbereich der Zaubererschule einzudringen.

„Mylord, wir müssen etwas unternehmen.“ Lucius Malfoy, der als Einziger treuer Anhänger seines Gebieters an seiner Seite geblieben war, weil er als Mittler zwischen Voldemort und seiner kämpfenden Truppe fungierte und weil er dank seines Herrn keinen Zauberstab zum Kämpfen mehr hatte, sah stirnrunzelnd auf das Geschehen herab. Er reckte seine großgewachsene Gestalt, um alles genau verfolgen zu können. So wie es zur Zeit aussah würden sie den Kampf selbst unter großen Verlusten niemals gewinnen und sein Herr kam nicht einmal in die Nähe von diesem Jungen, den er schon seit so langer Zeit töten wollte. Er bemerkte die großen Verluste unter seinen Mittodessern, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerwiegender wurden.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß“, erwiderte der dunkle Lord unwillig. „Die Zeit ist noch nicht reif. Potter ist der Schlüssel, Lucius. Er wird im Augenblick noch zu sehr beschützt von seinen Leuten. Wir müssen zu einer anderen Maßnahme greifen.“ Voldemort grübelte kurz. Seine wachen Augen streiften immer wieder über das Schlachtfeld und blieben an einer jungen Frau hängen, die wohl gerade die Aufgabe übernommen hatte, Harry Potters Rücken zu decken. Aufrecht stand sie hinter dem jungen Mann mit der Narbe. Unermüdlich wehrte sie einen Fluch nach dem anderen ab und gab so Potter die Gelegenheit, seinerseits verheerend in den Kampf einzugreifen. Der Junge war sehr effizient darin, Flüche auszuteilen und fast jeder ausgestoßene Fluch traf sein anvisiertes Ziel.

„Ist das nicht dieses Schlammblut, seine beste Freundin?“ Voldemort zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die junge Frau. Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen und sah angestrengt in die angezeigte Richtung. Er nickte nach einer Weile. „Ja, das ist Hermine Granger. Sie ist gut, in dem was sie tut.“ Ungewollt aufrichtig klang dieser Satz aus dem Mund des blonden Todessers.

„Außergewöhnlich für ein Schlammblut, ja. Aber es gibt bestimmt etwas, was sie dazu bringen wird die Verteidigung von Potter aufzugeben“, sinnierte Voldemort und beobachtete missbilligend, wie Hermine Granger anscheinend mit Leichtigkeit eine gegen sie gerichtete Attacke mehrerer maskierter Todesser abwehrte und mit einem fast lässigen Grinsen im Gesicht, nachdem sie zwei von ihnen niedergestreckt hatte, einen ziemlich effektiven Schutzschild um sich und den kämpfenden Potter legte.

„Sag Rudolphus Bescheid, dass er sich sofort aufmacht und mir ihre Eltern bringt. Es ist mir egal, wie er es anstellt. Sie müssen in der nächsten Stunde hier erscheinen, lebendig.“, entschied der dunkle Lord.

„ICH könnte sie holen“, bot Lucius eifrig an. Es könnte nicht schaden, wenn er seinem Herrn und Meister, nachdem er nach seinem ständigen Versagen in Ungnade gefallen war, wieder seinen Nutzen beweisen könnte.

„Nein, du bleibst in meiner Nähe. Lestrange wird das erledigen.“, beschied Voldemort und verfolgte bereits wieder konzentriert die vor ihm tobende Schlacht.

Lucius drehte sich um, hielt kurz Ausschau und hatte im Kampfgetümmel den Gesuchten nach kurzer Zeit gefunden. Er zog einen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel, den er einem gefallenen Zauberer abgenommen hatte und von dem er hoffte, dass er behelfsmäßig mit diesem wenigstens eine Apparation ausführen konnte. Mit einem lauten Knall verschwand er, um kurz neben Rudolphus Lestrange aufzutauchen, er übermittlete ihm Voldemorts Befehl und nach nicht einmal einer Minute kehrte er zu seinem Herrn zurück.

Es vergingen nicht einmal dreißig Minuten, da tauchte Lestrange auf der Anhöhe neben den beiden wartenden Gestalten wieder auf. In seinem Schlepptau befanden sich zwei Personen, denen er auf magische Weise die Hände gefesselt hatte. Der Mann blutete bereits aus mehreren Wunden am Körper, die ihm zugefügt worden waren und die etwas kleinere Frau, an seiner Seite, der Rudolphus immer wieder brutal in den Rücken schlug, um sie so vor sich herzutreiben, hatte eine Schürfwunde, die sich quer durch ihr Gesicht zog. Leise wimmernd und schlotternd vor Angst, blieb das Ehepaar vor der furchteinflössenden Gestalt des dunklen Zauberers stehen.

„Bitte... Wir haben doch gar nichts getan“, flehte David Granger und hob seine gefesselten Hände. Panisch sah er sich um und als sein Blick auf das Kampfgetümmel um ihn herum fiel und er die vielen blutüberströmten Leichen auf dem Boden sah, weiteten sich seine Augen und sein Gesichtston nahm eine ungesunde Farbe an.

„SIE haben nichts getan, aber ihre Tochter um so mehr“, orakelte der Dunkle Lord und blickte die beiden Muggel mit bösartig rot aufleuchtenden Augen an.

„Unsere Tochter…? Sir, unsere Tochter ist ein gutes Mädchen“, beteuerte Granger und versuchte Hermine im Kampfgetümmel auszumachen. Er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung in was er da hineingeraten war. Hermine hatte ihren Eltern, zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, nur das Nötigste von dem erzählt was in der Zaubererwelt vor sich ging. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie sich unnötig Sorgen machen und somit hatten se hatten niemals damit gerechnet in so einen erbitterten Krieg hinein gezogen zu werden.

„Sie behindert unseren Sieg, Muggel. Und ich dulde so etwas nicht.“, zischte Voldemort und nach einem Wink seiner blassen Hand, schubste Lestrange die beiden Gefangenen vor sich her, in Richtung Schlachtfeld, immer darauf achtend, die Körper der Beiden als Schutzschild zu verwenden. Einige eher harmlose Flüche trafen versehentlich das Ehepaar und ließen sie laut aufschreien und taumeln. Endlich wurden die Kämpfer auf beiden Seiten auf das ungewöhnliche Geschehen aufmerksam. Zauberstäbe wurden kurzzeitig gesenkt und das Zischen ausgestoßener Flüche wurde seltener.

„Ich nehme an, Schlammblut, du erkennst die beiden Muggel, die in meinem Gewahrsam sind?“ Voldemorts magisch verstärkte Stimme schallte über den Platz. Hermine blickte sich verwirrt um, ein verzweifelt ausgestoßenes „Nein“, entrang sich ihrem Mund.

„Senke deinen Zauberstab und tritt zurück. Du wirst Potter von nun an nicht mehr helfen. Tust Du nicht, was ich sage, werden die Beiden sterben.“ Voldemort zog nicht einmal die Möglichkeit in Betracht, dass Hermine sich weigern würde, seinem Befehl nicht nachzukommen. Außerdem hatte er sowieso nicht vor irgendjemand von den Dreien am Leben zu lassen.  
Unschlüssig stand die junge Frau da, hin und her gerissen zwischen der Verpflichtung Harry unbedingt weiterhin zu unterstützen und das Leben ihrer Eltern zu gewährleisten.

Vereinzelte Todesser sahen unterdessen ihre Chance, die nunmehr abgelenkten Zauberer der Seite des Lichts weiter anzugreifen und in schneller Folge prallten tödliche Flüche auf die Reihen der Verteidiger. Diese sahen sich wiederum gezwungen zurückzuschlagen und unversehens entbrannte die Schlacht erneut und mittendrin befanden sich zwei verängstige, verletzte Menschen, die auf die Knie gefallen waren und die Hände schützend über ihre Köpfe hielten, als könnte diese Maßnahme weiteren Schaden von ihnen abhalten.

Hermine sah entsetzt von Harry zu ihren Eltern. Sie musste etwas unternehmen. Doch erst das keuchende „Geh schon, rette sie“, von Harry, ließ sie vollends aus ihrer Starre erwachen. Sie hob entschlossen ihren Zauberstab und setzt sich in Bewegung.

Doch es war schon zu spät. Im Nachhinein konnte niemand der Überlebenden sagen, wer die Flüche ausgesprochen hatte, die Hermines Eltern und den immer noch bei ihnen stehenden Rudolphus Lestrange getötet hatte. Noch ehe Hermine auch nur in die Nähe ihrer Eltern kam, sanken die in grünes Licht eingehüllten Leiber von Mrs. und Mr. Granger auf den blutdurchtränkten Boden. Lestrange fiel ebenfalls und bedeckte mit seinem Körper die beiden Muggel.

„Neeeeeeeiiiiiiiin!“ Hermine warf sich verzweifelt, mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht nach vorne. Es war jedoch zu spät. Die Menschen, die sie aufgezogen und geliebt hatten, waren bereits tot. Unwiederbringlich verloren.

Völlig entmutigt und in unendlicher Trauer ließ sie ihren Zauberstab fallen und kümmerte sich überhaupt nicht um das Geschehen um sie herum. Obwohl sie ein gut zu treffendes, unbewaffnetes Ziel abgab, verfehlte sie jeder in ihre Richtung abgegebene Fluch beträchtlich. Es schien nicht ihr Schicksal zu sein, ebenfalls auf diesem Schlachtfeld zu sterben, so wie ihre armen Eltern. Dies war jedoch kein Zufall oder etwa unverschämt großen Glück. Ein dunkler Schatten, der fast mit den rußgeschwärzten Mauern von Hogwarts in seinem Rücken verschmolz,sorgte dafür, dass Hermine nicht ebenfalls eines der zahllosen Opfer wurde. Geschickt lenkte diese dunkle Gestalt jeden Zauber und jeden Fluch, der auf sie abgeschossen wurde ab.

Tränenüberströmt und mit großer Anstrengung zerrte Hermine den toten Körper des Todessers von ihren Eltern und sank unfassbar erschöpft neben ihnen nieder. Zärtlich strich sie immer wieder ihrer Mutter das Haar aus der Stirn, hielt die leblose Hand ihres Vaters und schüttelte fassungslos mit dem Kopf. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade erlebte. Dies war ein Alptraum, aus dem sie anscheinend nicht erwachen konnte.

Der Kampf um sie herum tobte unvermindert weiter. Es interessierte sie nicht. Zu sehr war sie in ihrer Trauer um ihre Eltern gefangen. Sie sah nicht, dass Harry Potter irgendwann endlich die Prophezeiung erfüllte und Voldemort tötete. Sie nahm nicht wahr, dass der Kampf mit dem Fall Voldemorts zu Ende ging. Es interessierte sie nicht, dass die überlebenden Todesser gefangen genommen und weggebracht wurden. Selbst die etwas unbeholfenen Tröstungsversuche ihrer Freunde, die selber auch Verluste erlitten hatten, prallten von ihr ab.

Einige Tage später, nachdem ihre Eltern, neben den anderen im Kampf Gefallenen beigesetzt worden waren und die Trauer in ihr in kalte Wut auf sich, auf die magische Welt, auf ihre Freunde, die dies nicht verhindert hatten, auf Dumbledore, dessen Trost sie eher als lästig ansah, umschlug, reifte in ihr ein Entschluss.

Nachdem alle den Friedhof verlassen hatten und keiner sie bewegen konnte mitzukommen, stand sie allein und verlassen vor dem Grabhügel, den eine Unzahl an Kränzen und Blumen schmückte.

Fast emotionslos sah sie auf das Grab ihrer Eltern. Der Wind zerrte an ihrem Haar und an ihrer Kleidung. Sie fühlte es nicht. Sie fühlte gar nichts. Ihr Inneres war mit ihren Eltern gestorben. Ihre Augen brannten, sie konnte jedoch nicht mehr weinen, denn sie hatte keine Tränen mehr. Mit einer entschlossenen Geste griff sie in ihre Manteltasche und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. Sie ergriff die beiden Enden und schnell brach sie ihn in der Mitte hindurch. Achtlos ließ sie das nun nutzlose Stück Holz auf den Boden fallen.  
Fast tonlos flüsterte sie, den Blick auf die frisch aufgeschüttete Erde des Grabes vor ihr.  
„Ich brauche ihn nicht mehr. Nicht einmal Magie konnte helfen, dass ihr weiterleben könnt. Magie ließ euch sterben. Ich will keine Hexe mehr sein. Keine Magie mehr, NIE MEHR!“

Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich entschlossen um und verließ eilig den Friedhof.

Hermine Granger verschwand spurlos aus der magischen Welt. Harry und Ron versuchten alles, um sie zu finden, jedoch vergebens. Es gab kein Lebenszeichen mehr von ihr. Es schien als hätte sie sich in Luft aufgelöst und auch, wenn es ihren Freunden schwer viel zu begreifen, wie sie das alles hinter sich hatte lassen können, begannen auch sie ihr Leben ohne Hermine weiterzuleben.

Tbc.


	2. Das Urteil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich mag übrigens den so bemitleidenswerten, gebrochenen Lucius aus Film 7 und 8 nicht. Meine Vorstellung von Lucius ist eher so, wie zur Quiddich-Weltmeisterschaft aus dem 4. Teil. Ich gebe ihm, zumindest zu Anfang meiner Story ein bisschen mehr Rückgrat. Falls jemand das anders sieht, kann er mir gerne seine Gedanken dazu mitteilen, wie auch generell zur Geschichte an sich.  
Ansonnsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
x
> 
> Wer Rechtsschreibe-oder Grammatikfehler findet kann sie gerne behalten. Ich habe keine Beta und was ich nach vielem Korrekturlesen immer noch nicht gefunden habe, wollte wohl nicht gefunden werden.

**1\. Das Urteil**

Das Leben in der Zaubererwelt ging unterdessen, auch ohne Hermines Anwesenheit, weiter. Es gab viel zu tun, nachdem man in der letzten großen Schlacht um Hogwarts gesiegt hatte und Voldemort endlich tot war.

Zuerst kümmerte man sich um eine Vielzahl von Verletzten. Die einen wurden nach einer Erstversorgung ins St. Mungo geschafft. Diejenigen, die für die dunkle Seite gekämpft hatten, wurden notdürftig versorgt und nach Askaban abtransportiert, wo sie auf ihren Prozess warten durften.

Danach widmete man sich den vielen Toten, die in einer großen und sehr feierlichen Zeremonie beigesetzt wurden. Selbstverständlich galt dies nur für die Zauberer, die auf der Seite des Lichts gekämpft hatten. Der Rest der geborgenen Leichname wurde ohne große Aufwand begraben. Niemand wollte sich gern mit Todessern auseinander setzen, die für ihren unzurechnungsfähigen Herrn und Meister gestorben waren. Die zumeist reinblütigen Familien der dunklen Zauberer wagten aus Angst vor der Empörung der Bevölkerung und eventueller Vergeltung keinerlei Anspruch auf den Leichnam eines Gefallenen zu stellen.

Dann erst wurde Gericht über diejenigen Anhänger Voldemorts gehalten, deren man habhaft werden konnte, um sie endlich ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen.

Albus Dumbledore, wurde zum obersten Richter des Zauberergamots ernannt. Ausnahmslos alle verfügbaren Plätze des Gamots wurden neu, zumeist mit ehrbaren Kriegsveteranen besetzt. Zauberer denen man bedinglos ein solches Amt anvertrauen konnte. Nur so konnte man ausschließen, dass eventuelle, ehemalige Sympathisanten des dunklen Lords gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit bekamen wieder ihren Einfluss auszuüben.

Dumbledore sprach im Verlauf einer tagelang währenden Gerichtsverhandlung unzählige Urteile über die gefangenen Todesser. Teilweise reumütig standen sie vor ihrem Richter, spielten ihre Schandtaten herunter und baten anschließend um Gnade. Einige andere hatten sogar die Unverfrorenheit über ihre grausamen Taten zu prahlen. Viele Zauberer behaupteten, sogar nur Mitläufer gewesen zu sein, die eigentlich gar nichts verbrochen hatten, außer am falschen Tag, zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort gewesen zu sein. Dumbledore ließ sich natürlich von niemandem hinter das Licht führen. Außerdem war die Macht der Beweise gegen jeden einzelnen Todesser erdrückend. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen lautete das Urteil auf 'Lebenslänglich' ohne Chance auf Begnadigung. Askaban würde in der nächsten Zeit sehr viel Zuwachs erhalten.

Am letzten Tag, der sich endlos hinziehenden Verhandlung mit all ihren Widerwärtigkeiten, Lügen und Verharmlosungen stand der Prozess gegen den prominentesten, unter den gefangenen Todessern an. Lucius Malfoy.

Als abzusehen war, dass der dunkle Lord fallen würde, ergab sich Lucius Malfoy zusammen mit seiner Familie der anderen Seite. Alle drei Malfoys warteten still nebeneinander sitzend auf dem Fußboden der großen Halle von Hogwarts auf ihre Festnahme. Niemand wusste so genau, wie diese drei Menschen überhaupt bis dahin gekommen waren, noch wie sie sich aufgrund der Größe der Schlacht überhaupt finden konnten. Narzissa und Draco hatten ihren Zauberstäbe weit vor sich abgelegt. Lucius Malfoy händigte den Zauberstab, der nicht sein eigener war, dem ersten Auroren aus, der sich ihm näherte. Weder Narzissa, noch Draco wurden nach Askaban gebracht. Beiden Malfoys gestattete man nach Malfoy Manor zurückzukehren und dort unter Arrest, auf ihre Gerichtsverhandlung zu warten. Lucius Malfoy hingegen hatte man unsanft vom Boden hochgezerrt, ihn ohne viel Federlesens magisch verschnürt und postwendend in das berüchtigte Hochsicherheitsgefängnis in der Nordsee gebracht. Im Gegensatz zu Nazissa und Draco hielt man ihn für äußerst gefährlich und so schuldig wie den dunklen Lord selbst.

Narcissa Malfoy wurde in Abwesenheit frei gesprochen. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie Harry Potter vor dem dunklen Lord beschützt hatte, wenn auch nur, um Informationen über ihren Sohn von ihm zu bekommen. Draco Malfoy musste vor dem Gamot erscheinen und wurde schuldig gesprochen. Allerdings blieb ihm die Haft in Askaban erspart. Stattdessen wurde er auf unbestimmte Zeit aus der Zauberergemeinschaft in Großbritannien verbannt. Ihm wurde nahegelegt innerhalb von 24 Stunden das Land zu verlassen.

Als Lucius Malfoys Name aufgerufen wurde, stieg der Geräuschpegel innerhalb des im Gerichtssaal zugelassenen Publikums zusehends an. Köpfe wurden gereckt, Oberkörper weit nach vorne über die Brüstung gebeugt. Niemand wollte auch nur die geringste Kleinigkeit verpassen. Jeder der Anwesenden wollte den Fall eines Mitgliedes einer der bisher angesehensten Familien der reinblütigen Zauberergesellschaft miterleben.

Dann wurde er hereingeführt. Lucius war an den Händen vor seiner Oberkörper magisch gefesselt worden. Er betrat in Begleitung von zwei riesenhaften Auroren den Saal. Auf Geheiß Dumbledores wurde der großgewachsene Todesser aus der magischen Bindung entlassen und für die Dauer der Gerichtsverhandlung innerhalb einer magischen Begrenzung vor dem Sitz des Gamots eingeschlossen.

Malfoy trug noch immer die Kleidung am Leib, die er zum Zeitpunkt seiner Verhaftung angehabt hatte. Seine tiefschwarze lederne Kampfmontur, sah mittlerweile sehr ramponiert aus. Neben den üblichen Kampfspuren befand sich sogar noch getrocknetes Blut darauf. Er schien die letzten 3 Wochen nichts anderes angehabt zu haben. So wirkte er mehr als jeder andere vor ihm wie ein gefährlicher, mordlustiger Anhänger Voldemorts. Zweifellos war das auch der Eindruck, den man erwecken wollte. Man hätte ihm auch in Sträflingskleidung geben können, wie den anderen Todessern, aber offenbar wollte man die Gefährlichkeit dieses einen Mannes, der die rechte Hand eines verrückten, grausamen Despoten gewesen war, noch hervor heben.

Albus Dumbledore hingegen würde das sicher nicht sonderlich beeindrucken. Er kannte den Mann vor ihm bereits als Schüler und so musterte er seinen ehemaligen Schüler eher abwartend.

Lucius Malfoy war sich zweifellos bewusst, welchen Eindruck er hier erwecken sollte. Es schien, als wollte er selbst sich die letzte Würde und den Stolz bewahren, den er noch besaß. Rein äußerlich sah es nicht danach aus, dass er gebrochen war. Seine stolze, aufrechte Haltung, das markante Kinn energisch nach vorn gereckt symbolisierte das recht deutlich. Die langen, blonden Haare waren zurück gekämmt und standen so gepflegt und glänzend, wie sie aussahen im krassen Gegensatz zu dem Rest seiner Aufmachung. Auf Lucius undurchdringlichem, hagerem Gesicht befand sich ein schwarzer Bartschatten. Der ihm eine sehr düstere Ausstrahlung verlieh. Seine grauen Augen blickten kalt auf seinen ehemaligen Lehrer. Das übrige Publikum ignorierte er völlig. Die schmalen Lippen waren zusammengepresst. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob er irgendetwas zu bereuen hätte. Seine ganze Erscheinung strahlte eine fast unerträgliche Arroganz aus. Ohne jede sichtbare Gefühlsregung hörte er sich die lange Liste seiner Vergehen an, Fast regungslos stand er lange Zeit still und unerschütterlich, während Zeugen befragt wurden. Es schien als ginge ihn das Ganze überhaupt nichts an. Er hatte eine seltsame Distanz zu dem Geschehen um ihn herum entwickelt.

Sein Verhalten blieb nicht unbemerkt. Missbilligung regte sich. Ein Raunen ging immer wieder durch den Saal. Viele Beobachter schüttelten verständnislos die Köpfe. Niemand verstand, warum Lucius Malfoy, der sich in der Vergangenheit immer sehr wortreich und äußerst erfolgreich aus fast allen Situationen herauswinden konnte, sich hier so gar nicht zu allen vorgebrachten Vorwürfen, äußerte. Er schwieg. Hatte er aufgegeben, erkannte er seine Schuld an? Oder würde er sich wieder am Ende irgendwie herauswinden können? Die Spannung im Saal nahm zu, je mehr man auf das erwartete Urteil zusteuerte.

"Lucius Malfoy, bekennen Sie sich schuldig, im Namen Voldemorts unzählige Verbrechen gegen Menschen, magischer und nicht magischer Abstammung begangen zu haben? Haben sie im Auftrag Voldemords Morde ausgeführt, gefoltert, ihren Einfluss auf den magischen Rat genutzt, um Tom Riddle Vorteile in der magischen Welt zu verschaffen? Haben sie ihr Vermögen eingesetzt, um den Kampf gegen die Seite des Lichtes zu finanzieren?" Dumbledore's Stimme dröhnte magisch verstärkt durch den Saal. Wie auf Verabredung beugte sich das gesamte Publikum nach vorn in Erwartung von Lucius Malfoys Erwiderung.

Laut und deutlich antwortete der dunkle Zauberer. "Ja, ich bekenne, dass ich ein treuer Gefolgsmann des Dunklen Lords war. Ich habe ihm auf die eine oder andere Weise gedient, entweder durch meine Person, oder meinen Einfluss und mein Vermögen. Insofern bin ich schuldig."

Offenbar bettelte Lucius gerade darum auf ewig in Askaban verrotten zu dürfen.

Die meisten Zuhörer hatten etwas anderes aus dem Mund des blonden Zauberers erwartet und durch die immer lauter werdende Menge, die miteinander diskutierte, was Malfoy eben doch etwas verschleiert, zugegeben hatte, dröhnte wieder Dumbledore's tiefe Stimme.

"Bereuen Sie ihre Taten?"

"Nein!“ erwiderte der Beschuldigte. „Durch meine Gefolgschaft versprach ich mir mehr Macht und Ansehen. Ich teilte seine Ansichten hinsichtlich der Reinheit des Blutes. Kein Schlammblut gehört in die Zaubererwelt. "

Aus dem bisher eher verhaltenen Raunen der Zuhörer wurde ein tosender Aufschrei. Lucius Malfoy hatte tatsächlich die Unverfrorenheit das verpönte S-Wort zu benutzen. Die Menge empörte sich lautstark über derlei Aussagen. Offenbar hatte dieser Mann völlig den Verstand verloren. Aufgrund seiner Aussagen würde er ganz sicher niemals mehr aus Askaban heraus kommen wurde vermutet. Die meisten Zauberer verstanden einfach nicht, warum Lucius Malfoy nicht die geringste Reue zeigen wollte. Dieses Mal versuchte er nicht einmal sich der fast sicheren Verurteilung zu entziehen, indem er behauptete, er hätte die ganze Zeit unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden.

Harry Potter, der ebenso, wie alle anderen im Saal entrüstet den Aussagen gefolgt war, flüsterte seinem besten Freund zu. "Wenigstens ist er ehrlich, der Bastard." Ron nickte zustimmend und reckte seinen Kopf, um nur ja nichts zu verpassen. Er freute sich schon wahnsinnig darauf, wie Malfoy zusammenklappte, wenn er von seinem lebenslänglichen Urteil hörte. Nichts anderes erwartete er und auch die anderen im Saal.

Dumbledore bemerkte die immense Uneinsichtigkeit in den eisgrauen Augen seines ehemaligen Schülers und in seinen Worten und beschloss, nach kurzem Nachdenken, eine ganz besondere Strafe, in Form eines ungewöhnlichen Fluches, auszusprechen.

Es gab nur einen einzigen, nachweislichen Fall, indem eine Hexe sich genötigt sah, aufgrund einer Ungerechtigkeit ihr gegenüber, diesen Fluch auszusprechen und dies war schon mehr als zweihundertfünfzig Jahre her. Aber der weise, alte Zauberer hielt dies für die einzige Möglichkeit den eitlen, grausamen, egoistischen dunklen Zauberer, der Lucius Malfoy zweifellos war, wirksam zu bestrafen. Askaban war keine Option für Voldemorts treuesten Anhänger.

Der Richter des Zauberergamots stand auf und verkündete sein Urteil. Mit tiefer, donnernder Stimme erschallte es.

"Lucius Malfoy, ich verfluche Sie. Ich verdamme Sie dazu, in wahrhaft schrecklicher Gestalt Ihr Leben zu fristen. Ich beraube Sie sämtlicher magischer Kräfte. Sie werden in Zukunft nichts weiter sein als das, was Sie so sehr gehasst und bekämpft haben. Ein Muggel! Sie werden aus der Zauberergesellschaft ausgestoßen!“

Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab aus den Falten seiner Robe und richtete ihn auf einen entsetzt dreinblickenden Mann, der zur Abwehr sinnloserweise die Hände erhoben hatte.

Das Urteil wurde sofort vollstreckt.

Ein lautes und verzweifeltes, „NEEEEEIIIIIIIIIN!“ entfuhr Lucius als ein blauer Lichtstrahl aus dem Zauberstab schoß und ihn traf.

Malfoys hoch aufgerichteter Körper schien unter dem blauen Schimmer zu wanken und entsetzt sah er den weißhaarigen Zauberer an. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit diesem Fluch, der sich so grundlegend von der Strafe der anderen Mittäter unterschied. Ihm war, als wäre ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen worden. Die schreckliche Erkenntnis dessen, was auf ihn zukommen würde, sickerte nur langsam in sein Gehirn. Seine Hände tasteten nach etwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Den Halt, den er suchte, konnte er nicht finden und sank schließlich auf die Knie.

"Dumbledore, das können Sie nicht tun. Schicken Sie mich nach Askaban, so wie die anderen! Nur das nicht", stöhnte er außer sich. Nichts von seiner arroganten, eiskalten Stimme war übrig geblieben. Nun bat er also doch noch um Gnade. Doch es war zu spät.

Dumbledore sah unbewegt auf den blonden Zauberer herab. Leise murmelte er Beschwörungen, während weiter das blaue Licht in Malfoy drang und um ihn herum waberte. Malfoy schrie vor Qual und Schmerzen laut auf. Er krümmte sich zusammen und alle seine Gliedmaßen fingen an zu zucken. Dann setzte eine unheimliche Veränderung ein. Sein Körper begann sich langsam zu verwandeln.

Malfoys lange, gepflegte blonden Haare verwandelten sich zuerst. Sie wurden von einem Moment zum anderen grau und ihr seidig schimmernder Glanz wich einer ungesunden, grauen, fettig wirkende Farbe. Der verfluchte Zauberer wälzte sich mittlerweile laut schreiend im Staub auf dem Boden. Unter der schwarzen Bekleidung des Mannes schienen sich sämtliche Knochen zu verschieben und an anderer Stelle neu zu ordnen. Malfoys rechtes Schulterblatt wölbte sich nach außen und formte eine riesige Knochenwucherung.

Interessiert, doch nicht weniger entsetzt, verfolgten die Zuschauer auf den Rängen dieser grauenvollen Veränderung. Neugierig hatten sie sich teilweise von ihren Sitzen erhoben. Dies war ein Anblick, den niemand, jemals vergessen würde.

Der dunkle Zauberer versuchte seine Hände von Schmerzen geplagt in den steinernen Boden zu krallen. Mit lauten, hässlichen Geräuschen kratzen seine Nägel bei dem vergeblichen Versuch über den Stein. Die Finger wurden länger und krümmten sich. Die Nägel verlängerten sich in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit und bildeten blasse lange zentimetergroße Krallen. Bleich stachen sie unter dem Schwarz des Mantels hervor.

Die schlimmste Veränderung fand jedoch in seinem Gesicht statt. Die Menschenmenge stöhnte erschrocken auf und die vordere Reihe wich ein Stück zurück, als Malfoy sein Gesicht hob, welches er zuvor in schmerzhafter Qual auf den kalten Steinboden gepresst hatte. Unbeholfen, strich er mit seinen Klauenhänden die grauen Haarsträhnen aus den Augen und betastete vorsichtig sein Antlitz. Von dem einstmals gut aussehenden Mann, war nichts mehr übrig.

Eine lange Hakennase zierte die Mitte des Gesichts, welches merkwürdig in die Länge gezogen war. Eine hohe, jetzt schweißbedeckte Stirn, begrenzte die eine Seite des Gesichts. Auf der unteren Seite, zierte ein langes, sich nach vorne neigendes Kinn Malfoys Antlitz. Schlaff hingen rechts und links fahle Wangen herab. Seine Lippen waren fast zur Gänze verschwunden. Tiefe Runzeln hatten sich in die Gesichtshaut gegraben und gaben diesem schrecklichen ihm etwas Greisenhaftes. Sein Gesicht war so zerfurcht wie eine Berggegend, in die sich das Wasser der Gletscher ihren Weg gegraben hatte. Er war so unbeschreiblich hässlich, dass keiner, aus der um ihn versammelten Menge, ihm lange in das entstellte Gesicht blicken konnte.

Schockiert und angewidert angesichts dieser unheimlichen Veränderung sahen alle zu Boden. Lucius Malfoy bemerkte die Reaktion der Menschen um ihn herum. "Einen Spiegel, Dumbledore. Ich will einen Spiegel! Sofort!", schrie er, der Panik nahe, seinen Richter an.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein fast mannsgroßer Spiegel vor Malfoy. Nach einem Blick in diesen Spiegel wich Lucius fassungslos und völlig verstört zurück. Der Schrei, der auf seinen Lippen lag, verließ nie seinen Mund. Er war zu entsetzt. Mit einer einer hilflosen Geste hielt er die verformten Hände vor sein missgestaltetes Gesicht. Gedämpft drangen die verzweifelt gesprochenen Worte daraus hervor. „Machen Sie es rückgängig. Besser noch, töten Sie mich, jetzt gleich. So kann ich nicht leben.", flehte er Dumbledore an.

Dieser jedoch sprach ungerührt: „Ihr Aussehen, Malfoy ist der Spiegel Ihrer Seele. Sie haben es sich mit Ihren grausamen Taten verdient. Ich werde Ihnen jedoch eine Chance geben zumindest Ihr früheres Aussehen zurückzuerhalten." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes beschwor er eine rote, wunderschöne, langstielige Rose herbei und ließ die Blume neben Malfoy zu Boden sinken. „Sie bekommen eine Frist und zwar genau 5 Jahre. Solange wie diese Rose blüht, haben Sie Zeit. Finden Sie jemanden, der Sie aufrichtig in Ihrer jetzigen Gestalt zu lieben vermag. Nach 5 Jahren wird die Blume langsam verwelken.Wenn alle Blütenblätter abgefallen sind und Sie niemanden gefunden haben, der bereit ist, ihnen seine bedingungslose, ehrliche und reine Liebe zu schenken, dann werden Sie bis ans Ende Ihrer Tage in dieser Gestalt leben müssen.“

Dumbledore hob seine Hand und winkte dem Gerichtsdiener. Dieser packte den fassungslosen und schreckensstarren Zauberer und führte ihn aus dem Gerichtssaal.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen, raffte der einstmals so stolze und hochfahrende Mann seine schwarzen Roben um den nunmehr unansehnlichen, knochigen Körper und zog den hässlichen Kopf zwischen die Schultern. Jeder verächtliche Blick aus den Augen der ihn verfolgenden Menge, traf ihn in sein Innerstes. Er umfasste fest den Stiel der Rose und es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass die Spitzen der Dornen sich in sein Fleisch bohrten. Der Schmerz, der angesichts seines hässlichen Aussehens in ihm tobte, war ungleich größer, als der Schmerz den die Dornen in seiner Hand auslösten.

Tbc.


	3. Hermine

**2\. Hermine**

_-5 Jahre später -  
_

Hermine saß in einem bequemen Sessel, die Beine lässig übereinander geschlagen, im Lehrerzimmer und las die Tageszeitung.

Besonders genau beschäftigte sie sich mit den An- und Verkaufsangeboten. Man konnte sehr gute Schnäppchen machen, wenn man Fachbücher aus zweiter Hand kaufte. Ihr Lehrergehalt war leider nicht so üppig, dass sie in die städtische Buchhandlung hätte gehen können und nach Lust und Laune, so wie sie es am liebsten tat, einkaufte. Nein, besser war es zu stöbern und dann zuzuschlagen. Sie lächelte, als sie sich an das letzte Mal erinnerte, als sie wirklich einen guten Fang gemacht hatte. Der Mann, der den Haushalt seiner verstorbenen Mutter aufgelöst hatte, wusste gar nicht, was er da für Schätze für kleines Geld abgab. Er wollte die lästigen Staubfänger, wie er die wertvollen Bücher bezeichnete, die sich in dem kleinen Zimmer bis an die Decke stapelten, endlich loswerden. Hermine hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf einige Exemplare geworfen und ihr war klar gewesen, dass sie ausnahmslos alle Bücher haben wollte. Nicht nur Fachbücher, sondern auch sehr schöne Ausgaben der Belletristik, sie hatte unter anderem eine fast komplette Shakespeare-Sammlung entdeckt. So machte sie mit dem missmutig dreinschauenden Mann einen lächerlich geringen Preis für alle Bücher aus. Am nächsten Tag kam sie mit einem geliehenen Auto und transportierte alles in ihre kleine Wohnung.

Sie seufzte, als sie an ihre Wohnung dachte. Eigentlich war sie, viel zu klein für all die Bücher, die sie schon hatte. Schließlich mussten ja auch noch einige Möbel, wie Schränke, Tisch und Bett hineinpassen. Ganz zu schweigen von einer Küchenzeile, nebst Kühlschrank und Herd. Dennoch konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen, wenn sie über Bücher stolperte, die ihr Herz begehrte. Andere junge Frauen kauften sich schränkeweise schöne Kleider, ganz zu schweigen von Schuhen oder Handtaschen. Daran hatte Hermine noch nie großes Interesse gehabt. Ihre Garderobe war hingegen sehr bescheiden und funktional, aber sie hatte eine Sammlung von Büchern angehäuft, die mit absoluter Sicherheit einer Bibliothek in einer Kleinstadt in alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

Seit sie die magische Welt verlassen hatte, waren Bücher zu ihrem einzigen Lebensinhalt geworden. Natürlich neben ihrem Beruf als Lehrerin. Sie hatte den gesamten Haushalt ihrer Eltern aufgelöst und das Haus verkauft. Sie konnte und wollte nicht mit all den Erinnerungen an gute und vor allen Dingen sorgenfreie Zeiten in ihrer Kindheit in diesem Haus weiter leben. Nach Abzug aller Schulden ihrer Eltern, von denen sie niemals etwas geahnt hatte, war gerade noch soviel übrig, um ihr Studium zu finanzieren. Sie studierte auf einer Muggeluniversität Mathematik und Physik und im Nebenfach englische Geschichte. Sie schloss selbstverständlich ihr Studium wesentlich früher ab, als sämtliche gleichaltrige Kommilitonen und zwar mit Bestnoten. Demzufolge hatte sie keinerlei Schwierigkeiten einen geeigneten Job zu finden. Da sie jedoch nicht die geringste Lust verspürte, dass irgendjemand von ihren Freunden aus der magischen Welt sie fand, nachdem sie so sang- und klanglos verschwunden war, lehnte sie gut dotierte Jobs bei großen Firmen oder Universitäten ab.

Sie zog in eine kleine Stadt, weit weg von London, und nahm die Stelle der Mathematiklehrerin an der dortigen Schule an. Sie liebte ihre Arbeit, mochte den Umgang mit den halbwüchsigen Schülern, obwohl es nie leicht war ihnen ihre Faszination für Zahlen näher zu bringen und nach wie vor liebte sie Bücher. Mehr gab es nicht in ihrem Leben. Na ja, bis auf Michael, natürlich.

Gleich nachdem sie ihren neuen Job angetreten hatte, war er in ihr Leben getreten. Er war Sportlehrer und unterrichtete an derselben Schule wie sie. Michael war groß, hatte lockiges braunes Haar, breite Schultern und galt als ziemlich gutaussehend. Sämtliche Schülerinnen waren in ihn verliebt und Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das auch für einen Teil der weiblichen Lehrerschaft galt. Nur sie konnte einfach nicht mehr als Sympathie für ihn empfinden. Was wirklich bedauerlich war, denn Michael ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er an ihr interessiert war. Er überredete sie oft, mit ihm auszugehen. Ab und zu gab sie nach und ging mit ihm essen oder sie besuchten eine örtliche Theatervorstellung. Seinen Versuchen ihr auch körperlich näher zu kommen, wich sie in der Regel hartnäckig aus. Selten ließ sie es zu, dass er den Arm um sie legte und sie zuckte regelrecht zurück, wenn er versuchte sein Gesicht nah an ihres zu bringen, um sie zu küssen. Er war jedes Mal sehr enttäuscht über ihre unverhohlene Abfuhr, ließ sich aber trotzdem nicht entmutigen. War er doch davon überzeugt, dass sie ihre Zurückhaltung irgendwann aufgeben würde und seinen Verführungskünsten erlag.

„Immer wenn ich dich sehe, liest du. Tust du auch mal so etwas Profanes wie Schafen oder Essen?“ Hermine ließ die Zeitung auf ihren Schoß sinken und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht Michaels.

„Aber ja, manchmal esse ich und gelegentlich schlafe ich auch“, antwortete sie zerstreut und wollte wieder hinter ihrer Zeitung verschwinden.

„Ich dachte, wir unternehmen mal wieder etwas?“, fragte Michaelund lehnte sich an den Rahmen der Tür, durch die er eben getreten war. Lässig verschränkte er seine langen Beine an den Knöcheln. Wer etwas bei Hermine erreichen wollte, musste hartnäckig sein und Michael ließ sich nicht so schnell abwimmeln.

„Morgen, zum Beispiel. Wie dir ja nicht entgangen sein wird, haben wir morgen frei, wir könnten...“

Hermine unterbrach seinen Redefluss und schielte abgelenkt über den Rand ihrer Zeitung. „Morgen geht nicht, ich hab schon was vor. Hier steht, dass es einen Flohmarkt gibt und ich suche noch einige Dinge.“ Sie deutete auf eine kleinere Anzeige und las interessiert, in der Hoffnung, dass Michael den Wink verstehen würde und sich eventuell in Luft auflöste. Natürlich waren diese Dinge preiswerte Bücher, aber das brauchte sie dem Sportlehrer nicht auf die Nase zu binden. Michael nahm ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand und sah recht pikiert hinein. „Aber hier steht auch, dass dieser Markt in Thornhill ist. Das sind etwa 10 Meilen von hier. Wie willst du dahin kommen, ohne Auto?“

„Ich werde laufen. Wie du ja gesagt hast, haben wir frei, also habe ich Zeit. Das Wetter soll auch schön werden. Also kann ich laufen und ganz nebenbei die schöne Natur genießen.“ Hermine war niemals um eine Antwort verlegen. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie einen Plan hatte, den sie in die Tat umsetzen wollte.

„Hermine, Hermine ... Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?“, seufzte Michael theatralisch auf und gab ihr die Zeitung zurück.

„Du könntest mich begleiten, wenn du unbedingt willst.“ Hermines Vorschlag war eher halbherzig. Sie legte auf seine Gesellschaft nicht unbedingt viel Wert, was Michael nicht entging. Er war ja nicht blöd und konnte sich denken, was sie eigentlich auf diesem Flohmarkt suchte. Er wollte allerdings nicht, mit einer Menge Bücher beladen, so wie das Hermine zweifellos plante, durch die Gegend laufen.

„Okay, okay ich denke, du gehst da mal besser allein hin. Pass aber auf. Geh nicht durch den Wald, bleib auf der Straße. Man sagt es spukt in den Wäldern.“ riet er ihr letztendlich.

Hermine schaute den Sportlehrer ungläubig an. „Du glaubst an diesen Unsinn?“

„Nein, ich glaube nicht an Gespenster, Hermine. Aber irgendwas ist dort draußen. Einige Leute haben angeblich komische Sachen gesehen. Zweige knackten ungewöhnlich laut. Jemand soll sogar gestöhnt haben und erst gestern, berichtete mein Nachbar, dass er beim Pilze sammeln meinte gesehen zu haben, wie eine bucklige Gestalt durch den Wald humpelte. Als er nachsehen wollte, war sie allerdings verschwunden. Der Blödmann, warum sammelt er in der heutigen Zeit eigentlich noch Pilze im Wald? Er sollte sie lieber im Supermarkt um die Ecke kaufen“, orakelte Michael weiter.

Hermine zog derweil die Augenbrauen hoch und entgegnete: „Wie auch immer, ich bin entschlossen morgen dahin zu gehen. Falls ich das Monster sehe, knalle ich ihm eins vor den Latz.“ Sie grinste verwegen und das Thema hatte sich für sie erledigt. 'Monster, Bucklige, die spurlos verschwinden.... Wenn dieser von sich eingenommene Sportlehrer wüsste, was für merkwürdige Gestalten sie schon alles in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte, dann würden ihm die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen.' Hermine schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und vergrub sich nun endgültig in ihrer Zeitung, während Michael frustriert die Augen rollte, während er wieder durch die Tür ging und sie vernehmlich hinter sich schloss. Offenbar wollte Hermine ja nicht auf ihn hören.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Als der Wecker Hermine am anderen Morgen sehr früh weckte, war die Sonne gerade aufgegangen. Noch verschlafen streckte sie sich und angelte nach dem Vorhang vor ihrem Fenster und zog ihn zurück. Heller Sonnenschein blendete sie und Hermine musste gegen so viel Helligkeit heftig anblinzeln. Das Wetter versprach schön zu werden und trotz des frühen Morgens freute sich Hermine auf ihren Tag und die viele frische Luft und die Natur, die sie nach einer arbeitsreichen Woche auf ihrem Ausflug zur Nachbarstadt genießen würde. Ganz zu schweigen von den vielen Büchern die sie womöglich käuflich erwerben würde. Natürlich dachte sie keinen Augenblick daran, dass sie die vielen Bücher dann auch einige Kilometer weit zurückschleppen musste, oder an die Gruselgeschichte, die ihr Michael am Tag vorher erzählt hatte.

Nach einem kurzen Frühstück schwang sie sich gut gelaunt ihren noch leeren Rucksack auf den Rücken, dieser sollte auf jeden Fall beim Rückweg prallvoll mit Büchern gefüllt sein. Sorgfältig zählte sie das Geld ab, welches sie auszugeben gedachte und machte sich auf den Weg aus der Stadt.

Sie kam zügig voran. Nach zirka einer Stunde hatte sie schon den Stadtrand erreicht. Leicht schwitzend hielt sie auf der Landstraße an und überlegte. Die Straße vor ihr zog sich serpentinenartig durch die Landschaft. Wenn sie ihr folgte, würde sie sämtliche Schlenker, die die Straße machte, auch laufen müssen. Der Weg wurde dadurch zweifellos länger. Wenn sie aber abbog und durch den Wald laufen würde, wäre der Weg kürzer. Sie rechnete und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass sie mindestens anderthalb bis zwei Stunden sparen würde. Das war ein nicht zu schlagendes Argument gegen den Weg auf der Straße - Monster hin oder her. Sie wollte nicht zusätzlich Kraft und Energie verschwenden. Die brauchte sie noch, um die Bücher auf dem Heimweg zu schleppen.

Entschlossen bog sie also von der Straße ab und war in wenigen Minuten im Grün des Waldes verschwunden.

Eine Zeitlang sah sie sich immer wieder sehr aufmerksam um, beachtete jedes Geräusch, jedes Knacken eines Zweiges, jede noch so kleine Bewegung in den Gebüschen am Wegrand. Doch sie konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf den kaum sichtbaren Waldweg und schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf und schritt fast sorglos dahin. Alles Gerüchte, selbstverständlich waren es nur Gerüchte. Sie war eine Närrin, zu glauben, es würde hier irgendetwas Sonderbares geben. Sonderbare Dinge geschahen nur in der magischen Welt und von der war sie meilenweit entfernt.

Die Sonne stieg am Himmel und es wurde sehr warm. Der Schweiß rann ihr bald in Strömen über das Gesicht. Immer wieder blieb sie stehen und wischte die Nässe ab. Immer weiter drang sie in die Tiefen des Waldes vor. Doch mit einem Mal blieb sie stehen und sah sich erschrocken um. Es hatte sich etwas verändert. Aufmerksam drehte sie sich um die eigene Achse und versuchte zu ergründen, was ihre Sinne alarmiert hatte. Ein Jahr auf der Flucht vor Todessern und ihren Schergen hatte ihre Wahrnehmung geschult und so ganz konnte sie diese damals lebensnotwendige Eigenschaft, nicht abschütteln.

Eben noch war der Wald voller Geräusche gewesen und jetzt war es fast still. Sie hörte kein Gezwitscher der Vögel mehr, gar nichts regte sich, nur das nunmehr viel zu laute Rauschen der Blätter drang zu ihr. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich langsam auf. Sie hatte das untrügliche Gefühl aus dem Dickicht heraus beobachtet zu werden. Alarmiert fuhr sie herum. Doch da war nichts. Dennoch stimmte hier etwas nicht. Die Gänsehaut, die sich nun auf ihren bloßen Armen bildete, sagte ihr dies ganz deutlich.

Vorsichtig ließ sie ihren Rücksack von der Schulter gleiten. Langsam ging sie, sich immer wieder umdrehend zu einem großen Baum in der Nähe. Sie wollte wenigstens etwas Deckung im Rücken haben. Sie fühlte die Unebenheiten der Rinde, als sie ihren Rücken dagegen lehnte.

Wieder lief der Schweiß in kleinen Bächen über ihr Gesicht. Hermine wagte nicht ihn sich aus den Augen zu wischen, aus Angst irgendetwas könnte in dieser Sekunde aus dem Grün des Waldes springen und sie angreifen. Kurz dachte sie an ihren Zauberstab. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn zerbrochen hatte, bedauerte sie es. Sie würde sich wesentlich wohler fühlen, wenn sie dieses unscheinbare Stückchen Holz jetzt in ihrer Hand halten könnte.

Und dann hörte sie es. Ein tiefes bedrohliches Knurren erklang einige Meter von ihr entfernt seitlich aus dem Gebüsch. Ihr Kopf fuhr herum und sie sah in die größten, gelben Raubtieraugen die sie in ihrem Leben jemals gesehen hatte.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, es ist einigermaßen spannend für Euch?...was wird Hermine jetzt wohl erwarten? Wird sie als Raubtierfutter enden, oder wird sie das nächste Kapitel überleben? Wartet ihr schon auf einen gewissen blonden Ex-Zauberer? ;-)  
Dann solltet ihr unbedingt dran bleiben. Lucius steht schon ungeduldig in den Startlöchern und er sagte mir  
er würde mir wer weiß was antun, wenn ich ihn nicht endlich raus zum spielen lasse....*gg* Irgendwie bin ich ja auch neugierig  
was er tun wird...  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.


	4. Die Begegnung

**4\. Die Begegnung**

Ein markerschütternder Schrei ertönte. Lauschend hob er den Kopf. Zweifellos war es eine weibliche Stimme, die geschrien hatte. Da, noch ein Schrei. Lauter und dringlicher als der davor. Es schien jemand in Gefahr zu sein, in allerhöchster Gefahr.

Lucius schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und ging weiter. Ganz sicher handelte es sich bei dieser Person in Not um eine Muggelfrau. Er war für Muggelrettung nicht zuständig. Genau genommen wollte er überhaupt niemanden retten. Er konnte sich ja nicht mal selber helfen. Er war ein Ausgestoßener, keine Menschenseele wusste, dass er hier war. Theoretisch existierte jemand wie er überhaupt nicht. Somit gab es für ihn gar kein Problem. Ungerührt setzte er seinen Weg fort. Er ging in die andere Richtung.

Da, wieder ein Schrei. Dieses Mal etwas weiter entfernt, weil er sich schon etwas weiter weg befand, aber nichtsdestotrotz hörte es sich wirklich dringlich an.

Nach einigen weiteren Schritten blieb er jedoch stehen und grübelte wieder. Sollte er nicht wenigstens nachsehen? Wenn er sich zeigte, würde die Muggelfrau wahrscheinlich um so lauter schreien. Niemand konnte seinen schrecklichen Anblick ertragen und schon gar nicht, wenn er überraschend aus dem Dunkel des Waldes auftauchte. Was kümmerte ihn überhaupt das Leid anderer Leute? Er hatte selbst mehr als genug mit sich zu tun. Hasserfüllt sah er an sich herunter. Er würde sich niemals an seinen Anblick gewöhnen. Kopfschüttelnd setzte er seinen Weg fort – immer noch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Sicher gab es noch jemanden in der Nähe, der den Schrei gehört hatte und zu Hilfe eilen würde.

Die Frau schrie schon wieder. Das war ziemlich lang anhaltend. Seine Schritte wurden langsamer und er blieb erneut stehen. „Verdammt!“, fluchte er leise. In ihm regte sich jetzt etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Konnte er tatsächlich darüber hinweggehen, dass jemand in seiner Nähe anscheinend in Gefahr schwebte und er absolut nichts tat? „Du bist wirklich ein eiskaltes Arschloch, Lucius Malfoy!“, schimpfte er sich selbst, weil die mahnende Stimme in ihm immer lauter wurde, er sich aber nicht entschließen konnte zu handeln. Wie fest gewachsen stand er da und lauschte. Wenn sie wieder schrie, dann würde er ... In diesem Moment hörte er sie wieder. Vernehmlich vor sich hin fluchend, drehte Lucius sich um und eilte durch den Wald zurück, auf die Stelle zu, an der er die Hilfebedürftige vermutete. Im Vorbeigehen las er einen dicken Knüppel vom Boden auf. Man konnte ja nie wissen, mit was man es zu tun hatte. Er wünschte sich inbrünstig seinen Zauberstab zurück. Er war nur ein halber Mensch ohne den Zauberstab und seine Magie. Er war nach wie vor ein Zauberer durch und durch und würde bis zu seinem Lebensende die Magie, die das Leben so viel einfacher machte, vermissen. Aber darin bestand ja auch seine Strafe und wie so oft, seitdem er von Dumbledore verflucht worden war, stieg eine heiße, alles verzehrende Wut in ihm auf, die ihm jetzt auch die Kraft gab, weiter zu laufen. Fast wünschte er sich es würde da etwas geben auf das einprügeln konnte, um sich abzureagieren.

Die Schreie rissen nun nicht mehr ab und machten es ihm somit einfacher die Stelle im Wald auszumachen, an der er anscheinend dringend gebraucht wurde.

Mittlerweile auf das äußerste beunruhigt, beschleunigte er sein Tempo noch mehr.

Jede Vorsicht vergessend, den schweren Knüppel schwingend und immer wieder auf kleinere Äste einschlagend, bahnte er sich einen Weg durch das dichte Unterholz.

Sie schrie wieder, diesmal noch gequälter und zwar ganz in der Nähe und dann sah er sie.

Es handelte sich um eine junge Frau, viel kleiner als er. Das hübsche Gesicht war blass vor Angst. Panisch presste sie ihren Rücken an einen Baum. Die Arme hatte sie in Abwehr vor ihrem Körper erhoben. Als ob das etwas nützte! Ein ganzes Rudel Wölfe, von beachtlicher Größe, hatte sie umringt. Sie schienen die Frau mit drohend, weit aufgerissenen Rachen zu verhöhnen. Ein bedrohliches Knurren schallte ihm entgegen.

Es dauerte einige Sekundenbruchteile, bis die Meute auf den Neuankömmling aufmerksam wurde. Einige der Tiere wandeten sich um und gelbe Raubtieraugen musterten Lucius als würden sie ihn schon mal als Nachspeise einordnen.

Ohne viel Zeit zu verlieren stürzte Lucius aus dem Dickicht hervor und griff an.

Er war erfahren im Kampf. Er galt als einer der besten Duellanten unter den Zauberern und hatte in seinem früheren Leben als Todesser schon einige Kämpfe auf Leben und Tod ausgefochten. Lucius wusste, dass er diesen Kreaturen keine Gelegenheit geben konnte, sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen.

Mit einem überaus lauten Kampfschrei, den Knüppel weit über seinen Kopf erhoben und mit einer Leichtigkeit darüber schwingend, als würde es sich um einen federleichten Zauberstab handeln, fuhr er wie ein Berserker unter die Wölfe. Im Laufen riss er ein sehr großes Messer aus dem Bund seiner zerschlissenen Hose. Ehe die Tiere reagieren konnten, hatte er schon Zweien von ihnen die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Sie brachen da wo sie standen zusammen. Blutfontänen tränkten schon bald den Waldboden.

Einen Moment lang, hörte das Knurren der Tiere auf, so geschockt waren sie, dann jedoch brach die Hölle los. Die übrigen Wölfe konzentrierten sich nun auf den Mann mit dem Messer, den sie als gefährlicher einschätzen. Sie formierten sich neu und griffen an - immer nacheinander . Doch er hatte sich ebenfalls einen Baum als Rückendeckung ausgesucht und scheinbar mühelos wehrte er die Geschöpfe des Waldes ab. Einer nach dem anderen fiel entweder getroffen von dem mächtigen Knüppel, den er mit Wucht auf ihre Köpfe herab sausen ließ, oder durchbohrt von dem riesigen Messer, welches er präzise und tödlich einzusetzen wusste. Nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten stand Lucius inmitten von toten Wolfsleibern, deren Blut unaufhörlich aus ihren noch warmen Körpern rann.

Doch noch immer waren einige Wölfe übrig. Kurz ließen sie ab von diesem ungewöhnlichen Mann, umkreisten ihn aber weiter und suchten nach einer Schwachstelle. Lucius versuchte die wenigen ihn umkreisenden Tiere im Auge zu behalten. Schweiß floss ihm in Strömen über das hässliche Gesicht. Die fettigen Strähnen seinen langen, grauen Haare klebten ihm am Kopf. Er wusste, dass es noch nicht ausgestanden war und er in seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht nachlassen durfte, wenn er vorhatte dies zu überleben. Der Knüppel in seiner Hand wurde allerdings immer schwerer. Dieser Kampf kostete ihn unendlich viel Kraft. Aber er wollte nicht aufgeben. Sollte er tatsächlich hier und jetzt sterben, dann wollte er noch so viele Wölfe wie irgend möglich mit in den Tod nehmen. Seine Augen glitten zu der jungen Frau, die immer noch ängstlich an den Baum gepresst dastand und den Kampf verfolgt hatte. Ihre schreckgeweiteten Augen sahen zwischen ihm und den übrigen Isegrimmen hin und her. Sie kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Aber er hatte nicht die Zeit jetzt sein Gedächtnis zu durchforsten. Außerdem wunderte er sich. Sie war immer noch hier. Warum? Die Wölfe waren abgelenkt. Sie hätte schon längst die Beine in die Hand nehmen und weglaufen können. Jetzt hätte sie schon in Sicherheit sein können. Was für ein dummes Mädchen sie war.

Er räusperte sich. Er hatte lange nicht mehr mit einem anderen Menschen geredet und seine Kehle fühlte sich rau an. "Wenn die Wölfe das nächste Mal angreifen, dann laufen Sie", befahl er ihr mit rauer Stimme. Hermine zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, dass sie ihn gehört hatte. Wie abwesend starrte sie auf die ihn umkreisenden Wölfe. "Verdammt, wachen Sie endlich auf und hören Sie mir zu, Frau?", fuhr er sie ungehalten an. “Laufen Sie, wenn ich es Ihnen sage, und zwar schnell und sehen Sie keinesfalls zurück. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Ich kann Sie hier doch nicht allein lassen.“ Hermine zitterte am ganzen Leib, rührte sich aber nicht vom Fleck.

In diesem Moment beschlossen die Wölfe, erneut anzugreifen. Gleichzeitig stürzten sie auf den Mann am Baum zu und begruben ihn unter ihren Leibern. Hermine hörte noch ein ersticktes, "LAAAUUUFF!!!“, ehe die Stimme im lauten, bedrohlichen Knurren der Wölfe unterging.

Und immer noch blieb sie stehen, wo sie war. Sie konnte sich nicht lösen von dem Anblick der kämpfenden Kreaturen. Dies war ein Albtraum. Fast erwartete sie, dass sie tatsächlich zu Hause in ihrem Bett lag und alles nur träumte. Sicher würde sie jeden Moment aufwachen und darüber lachen. Aber die Kampfgeräusche nahmen zu und Hermine hatte sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt. Der war Mann war nicht mehr hinter dieser Wand aus zottigem, sich bewegenden Fell und furchterregenden, riesigen Fangzähnen zu erkennen. Allerdings hörte sie, wie sich sein Messer mit einem hässlichen schmatzenden Geräusch in das Fleisch der Tiere bohrte. Er wehrte sich und er kämpfte, bloß wie lange noch, bis sie ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten? Noch nie im Leben hatte sie sich so hilflos gefühlt.

Nach schier unendlich langer Zeit kam Bewegung in das undefinierbare Knäuel. Ungläubig sah Hermine, wie sich ein blutüberströmter, sichtlich angeschlagener, äußerst hässlicher Mann langsam unter den nahezu leblosen Wolfsleibern hervor arbeitete. Noch immer fuhr sein Messer unablässig in die Hälse der Wölfe. Er schnitt den restlichen noch lebenden Wölfen gnadenlos die Kehlen durch, konnte offenbar gar nicht mehr aufhören zu stechen und zu schneiden. Hermine konnte sich nicht von diesem absolut grausigen Schauspiel lösen. Wie gebannt blickte sie auf das Blutbad einige Meter von ihr entfernt.

Irgendwann hörte Lucius erschöpft auf, auf die Tiere einzustechen. Offenbar war niemand mehr am Leben. Schwankend und nahezu am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt, hinkte Lucius bis er den blutgetränkten Waldboden verlassen hatte. Mit einem herzzerreißenden Seufzer ging er in die Knie. Er atmete schwer. Er drehte langsam seinen Kopf und sah Hermine immer noch am Baum gelehnt stehen.

"Sie sind ja immer noch da", stellte er ungläubig fest. Doch in diesem Moment schien ihm dies nicht mehr ganz so wichtig. Er hatte gesiegt und sogar überlebt. Aber er blutete aus unzähligen Wunden, wie er feststellte, als er an sich herab sah. Außerdem schmerzte sein gesamter Körper. Nur ein bisschen Ausruhen, dachte er und versuchte, ruhiger und tiefer zu atmen, um so den Schmerz einfach wegzuatmen. Früher hatte das meist funktioniert. Er schenkte der Frau keinerlei Beachtung mehr. Sie würde schon verschwinden. Jetzt, wo keine Gefahr mehr drohte.

Hermine hatte allerdings nicht die Absicht so schnell zu gehen. Sie war zwar immer noch geschockt von diesem grauenhaften Erlebnis. Die blutigen, reglosen Leiber der Wölfe jagten ihr eine Heidenangst ein, aber da war dieser Mann, der aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und ihr so uneigennützig und tapfer geholfen hatte. Natürlich musste sie sich jetzt um ihn kümmern. Hermine hatte schon immer Mitleid mit armen, gequälten Kreaturen gehabt und obwohl dieser Mann so unglaublich hässlich war, fühlte sie sich nicht so abgestoßen, wie sie es wohl sein sollte. Dieser Mann hatte sein Leben für sie riskiert, er war schwer verletzt und sie hatte die Pflicht sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Lucius fühlte, dass die Frau sich ihm langsam näherte und versuchte sofort Abstand zu gewinnen. Unbeholfen kroch er von ihr weg und wandte sein Gesicht ab. Er wusste schließlich wie abstoßend er aussah . Er schämte sich, außerdem war er es nicht mehr gewohnt, dass jemand absichtlich seine Nähe suchen könnte. Rehbraune Augen sahen in mitleidig an. Er stöhnte verhalten. Das Letzte, was er wollte war Mitleid. Sie sollte endlich gehen und ihn allein lassen.

„Gehen Sie! Gehen Sie endlich!“ Seine Stimme klang abgehackt und angeschlagen, obwohl er sich um einen festen, befehlenden Ton bemühte. Er war einfach zu müde und zu verletzt.

„Sie sind verletzt“, stellte Hermine sanft fest, ging weiter vorsichtig auf ihn zu und hob die Hand, um ihn zu berühren.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an!“ entsetzt darüber, dass sie ihn anscheinend berühren wollte, stolperte er noch ein Stück weiter zurück.

„Sie müssen zu einem Arzt. Sie haben große, blutende Wunden, die versorgt werden müssen. Lassen Sie sich bitte helfen.“ Hermine verstand nicht, warum er ihre Hilfe nicht wollte.

Abschätzend betrachtete sie ihn. Es gab wohl kaum eine Stelle an seinem ausgemergelten Körper, die nicht von seinem und dem Blut der Wölfe bedeckt war. Sie konnte einige große Kratzer und auch Bisswunden erkennen. Durch all das Blut und den Schmutz erkannte sie außerdem, wie außerordentlich hässlich er war. Je näher sie ihm kam, umso bewusster nahm sie die Einzelheiten seines missgestalteten Körpers wahr. Dennoch wirkte er nicht abstoßend auf sie! Seine mutige Tat sprach für ihn. Für sein Aussehen konnte er schließlich nichts. Er hatte ihr geholfen und sein Leben für sie riskiert. Sie konnte ihn hier nicht allein lassen.

„Bitte ...“, setzte sie an. „Ich könnte Ihnen helfen. Lassen Sie mich Ihre Wunden ansehen.“

„Hören Sie zu, Sie dumme Frau. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht. Sie werden sich jetzt entfernen und vergessen, dass Sie mich getroffen haben. Ich komme auch ohne ihre Anteilnahme und ihr Mitleid zurecht. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht in diesen Schlamassel gekommen wäre, wenn Sie nicht so töricht gewesen wären diesen Weg zu nehmen. Was hatten Sie eigentlich hier zu suchen?“ Lucius versuchte so kalt und abweisend, wie nur möglich zu sein. Ihm behagte diese Situation überhaupt nicht. Er begann fast zu bereuen, dieser Frau geholfen zu haben.

„Ich war auf dem Weg nach Thornhill“, rechtfertigte sich Hermine. “Außerdem geht es Sie überhaupt nichts an, was ich hier tue.“ Sie wurde langsam wütend. „Der Wald gehört Ihnen ja schließlich nicht. Ich wusste nicht, dass es so gefährlich ist hierdurch zu gehen. Himmel, von diesen Wölfen habe ich noch niemals etwas gehört.“ Atemlos stand sie dem Buckligen gegenüber. Wütend darüber, dass sie sich mit ihrem Retter dermaßen herum streiten musste und trotzdem saß ihr das Erlebte noch dermaßen in den Knochen, dass sie ein gewisses Zittern ihrer Hände nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte.

„Frau, wenn Sie auf der Straße geblieben wären, dann wären Sie niemals in diese Situation gekommen und jetzt verschwinden Sie endlich.“ Wenn sie nicht ging, dann ging er eben. So würdevoll, wie es in seinem Zustand möglich war, drehte er sich um und wollte wieder im Dickicht des Waldes verschwinden.

„Wo wollen Sie denn jetzt hin?“

„Nach Hause, wohin sonst? Und das geht Sie wiederum nichts an.“ Er drehte sich nicht einmal um für seine Antwort und schlurfte unbeholfen, sich dabei auf seinen Knüppel stützend, davon.

„Warten Sie!“ , rief Hermine hinter ihm her. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie hier in diesem Wald wohnen? Aber hier gibt es doch nichts.“

Erschrocken wich Hermine zurück, als Lucius sich plötzlich umdrehte und schnell humpelnd, und äußerst wütend auf sie zukam. Er hielt erst an, als seine Nase nur Zentimeter von ihrer entfernt war und funkelte sie an. „Woher wollen Sie wissen, was es hier gibt oder nicht. Von den Wölfen wussten Sie ja auch nichts. Ja, ich wohne hier und es geht Sie nicht das Geringste an. Gehen sie nach Hause, Frau! Ich habe keine Lust, Sie noch einmal zu retten - vor was auch immer.“

Er hob seine Hand, um Hermine mit aller Kraft von sich wegzuschieben. Er überlegte es sich jedoch im letzten Moment anders und steckte stattdessen seine Hand in die Tasche seiner Jacke, als er den entsetzten Blick der jungen Frau bemerkte, die seine langen, unförmigen Finger musterte.

„Keine Angst, ich tue Ihnen nichts“, murmelte er resignierend, drehte sich um und trat den Rückzug an. Aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen wollte er nicht, dass sie Angst vor ihm empfand. Sie hatte schließlich schon genug erlitten.

„Wollen Sie mir nicht einmal sagen, wie Sie heißen?“ Ihre Stimme klang hell und freundlich und irgendwie entschuldigend. Lucius' kaltes Herz erwärmte sich für einen Moment angesichts dieser freundlichen Wärme, die er kurz verspürte. Er überlegte kurz. Auch, wenn in der Muggelwelt wohl noch nie jemand etwas von Lucius Malfoy und seiner Rolle im zweiten Zaubererkrieg gehört hatte, wollte er kein Risiko eingehen.

„Manley, Linus Manley heiße ich.“ Entschlossen beschleunigten er seine Schritte von ihr weg. Was für eine neugierige Frau sie war.

„Angenehm, Mr. Linus Manley. Mein Name ist Hermine Granger“, erwiderte Hermine. Obwohl sie wohl eher mit dem großen Buckel auf seinem rechten Schulterblatt sprach, da Lucius nicht vor hatte sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Lucius' Schritt stockte ziemlich abrupt. Seine ganze Gestalt versteifte sich für einen Moment. Dann jedoch setzte er seinen Weg noch etwas schneller fort.

„Nicht angenehm, ganz und gar nicht angenehm“, grummelte er fast panisch und verschwand, eine leichte Blutspur hinter sich herziehend, hinter den Bäumen.

Tbc.


	5. Der Besuch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, ich habe das Gefühl dieses Kapitel beinhaltet viel zu viele Kommas. ;-) Ich denke, wenn jemand welche braucht, kann er sich bedienen. Ansonnsten wünsche ich viel Spaß mit einem sehr unwilligen Lucius und einer entschlossenen Hermine.

**5\. Der Besuch**

Hermine war nach den verheerenden Ereignissen im Wald auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück nach Hause geeilt. Vergessen war der Büchermarkt - sie wollte nur noch heraus aus dieser grünen Hölle mit seinen Ungeheuern.

Nachdem der Schock über das Erlebte nachgelassen hat, hatte die Schuld an den Verletzungen des Unbekannten sie zwei Tage lang nachts wach gehalten. Niemand sonst wusste von den Vorkommnissen. Michael fragte zwar am nächsten Tag nach ihrem Ausflug, aber sie wimmelte ihn mit nichts sagenden Worten ab. Was sie erlebt hatte, kam ihr wie ein Alptraum aus längst vergangenen Tagen in einer ganz anderen Welt, vor. Immer wieder erinnerte sie sich, wie die Wölfe sie plötzlich umringt hatten und dieser hässliche Mann schreiend aus dem Dickicht hervor gebrochen war, um ihr zu helfen. Sie ärgerte sich immer noch über seine arrogante, abweisende Haltung ihr gegenüber. Sie verstand überhaupt nicht, warum er sie so zurückgewiesen hatte, als sie ihm helfen wollte. Er hatte ihr doch auch geholfen. Sie fragte sich immer wieder, warum er das überhaupt getan hatte. Es schien nicht, dass er eine sonderlich fürsorgliche Art hatte.

Das schlechte Gewissen, welches immer stärker wurde, je länger sie über den schrecklichen Vorfall grübelte, ließ sie rastlos werden. Sie machte sich Gedanken über diesen Mr. Manley. Er war verletzt gewesen und sie hatte ihm nicht ausreichend helfen können. Er schien in diesem Wald zu leben und sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ihm inzwischen ergangen war. Er hatte sicher nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, seine Wunden gut zu versorgen, er hatte so abgerissen und verwahrlost gewirkt. Mit ihrer überschäumenden Fantasie stellte sie sich vor, wie er jetzt irgendwo fiebernd lag, weil die Wunden sich entzündet hatten. Sie wäre an seinem Hinsiechen und dem unweigerlich folgenden Tod schuld.

Hermine Granger wäre nicht Hermine Granger, wenn es sie völlig kalt ließe, was mit dem Mann geschah. Mit Grauen dachte sie an den Wald und welche Ungeheuer noch in ihm lauern mochten. Also musste sie sich versichern, dass es Manley gut ging. Ach was, es ging ihm nicht gut, nicht, nach dem ganzen Blut, welches sie auf seinem Körper gesehen hatte, zu urteilen. Obwohl ihr dieser Wald mit seinen Kreaturen, die noch darin lauern mochten, unendlich viel Angst einjagte, beschloss sie nach drei Tagen endlosen Grübelns, nachzusehen.

Sie hatte inzwischen im Internet recherchiert und herausgefunden, dass mitten in diesem Wald, der eine sehr große Fläche einnahm, ein verlassenes und deswegen sicher halb verfallenes Herrenhaus stand. Ihr unfehlbarer, in vielen Jahren durch gefährliche Situationen geschärfter Instinkt sagte ihr, dass der Hässliche nur da wohnen konnte. Es sei denn, er zog eine selbstgebaute Hütte im Wald vor. Aber irgendwie glaubte sie nicht an diese Möglichkeit. Sie druckte sich eine Karte des betreffenden Gebietes aus und packte in ihren Rucksack genügend Verbandsmaterial, welches sicher reichte um eine ganze Reihe von Unfallopfern zu versorgen. In einem kleinen Geschäft in der Stadt erstand sie außerdem noch Pfefferspray gegen den Angriff von Hunden. Es war doch logisch, wenn es gegen Hunde wirkte, dann sicher auch gegen Wölfe. Ebenso noch einen Paralizer, der starke Stromstöße abgab und jedes lebende Wesen kurzzeitig vollständig lähmte, wie ihr der Verkäufer mehrfach bestätigt hatte. Sie hätte viel lieber ihren Zauberstab bei sich gehabt, aber diese Sachen würden wohl auch ihren Zweck erfüllen, wenn sie angegriffen wurde.

Mit diesen Utensilien ausgerüstet, betrat sie vier Tage nach dem Horrortrip wieder den Wald. Schnell und vorsichtig schritt sie aus. Ihre Augen fixierten jeden Schatten, blickten hinter jeden Busch und sie rechnete im Grunde jeden Moment damit, dass irgendein Monster hervorbrechen würde und sie angriff. Hin und wieder sah sie auf die Karte, die sie in der Hand hielt. Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war, dass sie sich auch noch verlief. Sie kam zügig voran und erreichte nach zwei Stunden angestrengten Fußmarsches eine Lichtung, von der aus sie bereits efeubewachsene Mauern sehen konnte. Das Herrenhaus stand mitten im Wald und schien tatsächlich unbewohnt und verfallen zu sein. Immer noch äußerst vorsichtig, trat sie an die alten Mauern heran. Auf der Suche nach dem Eingang ging sie rings um das alte Gemäuer herum. Trotzdem es schien, als hätte hier schon seit Jahrhunderten niemand mehr gewohnt, übten die alten moosbewachsenen Steine und die zum Teil kaputten und schief in den Angeln hängenden Fenster, einen ungeahnten Reiz auf sie aus. Ein bisschen erinnerte es sie an alte Burgen in Schottland, was sie zwangsläufig auch an Hogwarts erinnerte. Der Gedanke an ihre ehemalige Schule, die so viele gute, wie auch einige schlechte Erinnerungen barg, war fast unerträglich für sie. Ihr Herz schmerzte und sie strich sich mit einer wegwischenden Handbewegung darüber und rief sich gleichzeitig wieder zur Ordnung. Dieser Teil ihres Lebens war endgültig abgeschlossen. Niemals wieder würde sie die ehrwürdigen Mauern des stolzen Schlosses in Schottland sehen und es brachte nichts, sich immer wieder daran zu erinnern.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?“

Ihr war, als würde sie aus einem der höher gelegenen Fenster beobachtet werden. Niemand antwortete ihr. Er musste da drin sein und es schien als wollte er sich vor ihr verstecken. Nun, sie würde nicht eher aufgeben, bis sie auch den letzten Winkel dieser Ruine durchsucht hatte. Wenn der Mann hier war, würde sie ihn früher oder später sicher finden. Entschlossen umrundete sie eine der Hausecken und stand unvermutet vor einer großen Tür aus massiv aussehenden Holz. Sie rüttelte an der verrosteten Türklinke, doch die Tür gab nicht nach. Offenbar war sie von innen verrammelt worden. Sie betätigte den veralteten Türklopfer in Form eines Löwenkopfes. Es konnte nicht schaden sich doch auf jeden Fall einmal offiziell zu melden. Sie wollte ihn ja nicht erschrecken, indem sie urplötzlich vor ihm auftauchte. Der laute Klang des Schlagens von Metall auf Holz ertönte. Sie zuckte zusammen. Sie wollte zwar von dem eventuellen Bewohner des Hauses gehört werden, aber ihr war auch bewusst, dass sie wohl auch andere, nicht willkommene Besucher, anlocken könnte. Misstrauisch blickte sie zum Wald hinüber. Doch dort konnte sie nichts Verdächtiges ausmachen. Als sie sich wieder der Tür zuwandte, bemerkte sie, dass die Tür nicht mehr verschlossen war. Ein kleiner Spalt war zu sehen.

„Äußerst merkwürdig“, murmelte Hermine und stieß mit der Spitze ihres Zeigefingers dagegen. Laut knarrend öffnete sich die Tür vollends, als wäre sie die ganze Zeit offen gewesen und nicht vor wenigen Augenblicken noch fest verschlossen.

Vorsichtig steckte sie ihren Kopf hindurch, um noch einmal laut und nachdrücklich zu rufen. „Halloooo, sind Sie hier? Mister Manley?“ Doch außer einem recht imposanten Echo war keine Antwort zu vernehmen.

„Gut, dann eben nicht“, grummelte sie leise und betrat entschlossen das Haus. Nach wie vor hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie nicht allein hier war. Sie nahm den Paralizer vorsichtshalber in die Hand und sah sich um.

Etwas unsicher, wie sie sich jetzt verhalten sollte, blieb sie stehen und betrachtete prüfend den Raum, in dem sie sich befand.

Das Foyer dieses Hauses hätte beeindruckend sein können, wenn nicht überall Verfall und Verwahrlosung Einzug gehalten hätte. Der ehemals wohl glatt polierte Steinfußboden, auf dem sie stand, war grau und stumpf und übersät von Blättern und kleineren Aststückchen, die offensichtlich durch die großen Fenster, deren Glas schon lange nicht mehr vorhanden war, herein geflogen waren.

Der große dunkelgrün schimmernde Teppich, der die imposante Treppe bedeckte, die wohl in die Obergeschosse führte, war zerschlissen und hing teilweise lose aus den Halterungen. Der weiße Marmor, mit dem die Wände verkleidet waren, sah ebenfalls so grau und verwittert aus, wie der Fußboden Das ganze Haus wirkte, als ob es schon seit sehr langer Zeit leer stand.

Interessiert blickte Hermine auf die wenigen Möbel, die allesamt schon bessere Tage gesehen hatten. Eine dicke Staubschicht lag über allem.

„Was machen Sie hier?“, eine kalte, männliche Stimme ertönte aus dem Obergeschoß.

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen, fasste sich jedoch schnell und trat noch einen Schritt auf die Treppe zu. „Hallo, Mister Manley. Ich bin es, Hermine Granger. Sie erinnern sich?“

„Ich weiß, wer Sie sind.“, erklang es unfreundlich von oben. „Ich will wissen, was Sie hier machen?“

So schnell, wie die Stolperfalle, namens Teppich und seine körperlichen Behinderungen es zuließen, humpelte Manley die Treppe hinunter. Drohend baute er sich vor der jungen Frau auf. Hermine musste den Kopf heben, um seinem Blick zu begegnen. Er überragte sie beträchtlich. Sein abweisender Blick, die Brauen drohend zusammengekniffen, sprach Bände. Tatsächlich war Lucius überhaupt nicht glücklich über ihr Erscheinen.

„Ich habe Sie gesucht. Ich wollte wissen, wie es Ihnen geht.“ Hermine unterdrückte den Drang zurückzuweichen. Lucius konnte noch immer allein durch seine Haltung eine Bedrohung aussenden, die weniger tapfere Personen sicher in die Flucht schlagen können. Eisgraue Augen starrten sie wuterfüllt an. Nicht zum ersten Mal kam Hermine der Gedanke, dass ihr diese farblich, so außergewöhnlichen Augen irgendwie bekannt vorkamen. Aber auch dieses Mal verschwand dieser Gedankenblitz so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Zu bedrohlich wirkte diese Situation auf sie. Er wollte sie ganz offensichtlich nicht hier haben und Hermine rechnete damit, dass er sie gleich wieder hinauswarf.

„So.“, Lucius stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und senkte bedrohlich seine Stimme.“ Sie haben gesehen, dass ich noch lebe. Es geht mir ausgezeichnet und jetzt verlassen Sie mein Haus.“

„Ihr Haus? Dies ist nicht Ihr Haus! Ich habe recherchiert.“, platzte es empört aus Hermine heraus. Sie fand wieder zu ihrer alten, selbstsicheren Art zurück. Auf gar keinen Fall würde sie sich einschüchtern lassen. Energisch schob sie ihr Kinn nach vorne und sah ihm in seine kalt glitzernden grauen Augen.

„Sie haben was?“ Er rückte noch ein Stückchen näher. Manleys hässliches Gesicht befand sich nur einige Zentimeter von ihrer Nase entfernt und somit konnte sie jede hässliche Pore darin erkennen. Bei Merlins Bart, was war der Mann abstoßend!

Dennoch konnte sie ihren Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Sie musterte voll innerer Abscheu, die langen, grauen, fettigen Strähnen, die unordentlich über seine verwahrloste Kleidung hingen. Der abgerissene Zustand dieses Hauses spiegelte sich in erschreckender Weise in seinem Aussehen wieder. Ihre Blicke glitten über den leicht nach vorn gebeugten, missgestalteten Körper Manleys. Sie vermutete die beträchtliche Verwachsung des Rückens verhinderte, dass er sich ganz aufrecht bewegen konnte. Dennoch war er immer noch sehr viel größer als sie und er zögerte nicht, diesen Vorteil gegen sie einzusetzen, wie sie verärgert bemerkte.

Leicht schaudernd registrierte sie die langen, dünnen Finger, mit den noch längeren, ungeschnittenen, ungepflegten Nägeln daran. Sie begann sich zu wundern. wie er mit diesen überaus langen Fingernägeln überhaupt irgendetwas greifen konnte. Verflucht! Dieser Mann war nicht nur abgrundtief hässlich, er schien auch überhaupt keinen Wert auf den Zustand seiner Kleidung, oder seiner Körperhygiene zu legen. Sie fragte sich, wann er sich zuletzt gewaschen hatte.

Ihr Blick glitt zurück zu seinem blassen Gesicht mit der großen gar irgendwie gar nicht passenden Hakennase und einigen frischen, noch rötlich schimmernden Narben. Hermine überlegte, wie alt er wohl tatsächlich sein mochte. Und schließlich erreichte ihr Blick seine Augen. Seine wunderschönen, ausdrucksstarken Augen, die sie jetzt wütend anfunkelten. Sie waren das einzig Schöne an diesem Mann.

„Nun, ich glaube, Sie haben mich jetzt lang genug angestarrt“, zischte das Objekt ihres Interesses giftig und streckte seinen langen, krummen Finger aus und wies auf die Tür. „Gehen Sie jetzt und kommen Sie bloß nicht wieder.“

„Bitte, ich will Ihnen doch nur helfen. Haben Sie Verbandsmaterial oder Desinfektionsmittel? Ich weiß, dass Sie verletzt worden sind. Das Blut, wissen Sie? Sie haben eine nicht zu übersehende Blutspur hinter sich hergezogen und nun bin ich doch schon mal da ...“ Sie berührte kurz seinen Arm und er zuckte, wie unter einem Stromschlag zusammen und wich ein Stück zurück.

„Nehmen Sie die Hände von mir und wenn sie jetzt nicht freiwillig gehen, schmeiße ich Sie hinaus“, brüllte er sie an, so dass sie nun doch etwas zurückwich. Gleichzeitig griff der Mann sie grob am Arm und wollte sie unsanft hinter sich her schleifen, in Richtung Tür. Doch diese hastige, von Wut geprägte Bewegung, hatte wohl eine seiner Verletzungen wieder aufgerissen. Er stöhnte verhalten auf und ließ sie abrupt los. Ein Blutfleck war in Höhe seiner Schulter zu sehen und wurde zusehends größer.

Erschrocken durch diese rohe Behandlung und deren überraschende Auswirkung auf ihn, starrte Hermine auf den sich rasch vergrößernden Blutfleck. „Ich glaube, Sie brauchen nun doch meine Hilfe, Sir. Es ist auch gar nicht schlimm, wenn sie kein Verbandsmaterial haben. Ich habe alles Nötige dabei“ Sie wies mit dem Daumen nach hinten, auf ihren Rücken, wo immer noch der große Rucksack hing. Energisch drängte sie Lucius, der offensichtlich große Schmerzen hatte, zur Treppe.

„Sagen Sie mir, wo ich Sie hinbringen soll.“,suchend sah sich Hermine um.

Manley knurrte etwas Unverständliches und wollte sie immer noch unwillig abwehren. Doch seine Kraft war aufgebraucht. Er war schwerer verletzt, als er sich eingestehen wollte und die Fassade, die er angesichts ihres unerwarteten Besuches aufrechterhalten hatte, brach langsam zusammen.

Er ergriff das Geländer der Treppe und begann langsam mit dem Aufstieg. Wenn er sie nur lange genug ignorierte, würde sie schon von allein verschwinden, redete er sich ein. Aber sie tat ihm den Gefallen nicht. Leichtfüßig lief sie neben ihm her. Sie berührte ihn nicht, da er ja augenscheinlich etwas dagegen zu haben schien, aber sie war besorgt und bereit, ihm Halt zu geben, wenn er ihn brauchen sollte. Wieder grummelte er leise vor sich hin. Lieber wollte er jetzt und hier sterben, als ausgerechnet die Hilfe eines Schlammblutes und noch dazu dieses besonderen Schlammbluts, anzunehmen. Leider hatte er nicht die Kraft ihr ein für allemal deutlich zu machen, was er von ihrer Hilfe und generell ihrer Anwesenheit in diesem Haus hielt. Er musste sich konzentrieren, dass er sich solange auf den Beinen hielt, bis er seine Schlafstätte erreichte. Er fühlte, wie nach und nach durch die Bewegungen, die sein Körper beim Laufen machte, die Wunden erneut aufrissen. Er fühlte wie ihm die rote Flüssigkeit warm über den Rücken lief. Offenbar hatte sie es auch gesehen, was er aus ihrem erschrockenen Aufkeuchen schloss.

„Wenn sie kein Blut sehen können, rate ich, dass Sie die Beine in die Hand nehmen und ganz schnell das Weite suchen.“, er versuchte ein letztes Mal sie endlich loszuwerden, aber ein Blick zur Seite in ihr entschlossenes Gesicht verriet ihm, dass sie nicht eher gehen würde, bis sie ihre selbst auferlegte Mission erfüllt hatte. Sie würdigte ihn nicht einmal mehr mit einer Antwort.

Nach einem unendlich lang scheinenden Weg, erreichte er endlich das Zimmer, welches er sich als sein Schlafzimmer ausgesucht hatte. Keuchend öffnete er die Tür und mit letzter Kraft hinkte er zu der Matratze am Boden, die ihm als Schlafstatt diente. Ächzend ließ er sich darauf nieder. Er legte ergeben die Hände in den Schoß, versuchte langsam seine Beine in eine bequeme Position zu bringen und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen sollten.

Tbc


	6. Linus Manley

**6\. Linus Manley**

\- Rückblick -

Nach dem Ende der Gerichtsverhandlung und dem vernichtenden Urteil konnte Lucius Malfoy als freier Mann den Gerichtssaal verlassen. So gut er konnte, versuchte er die Fassade des stolzen, ungebrochenen Reinblutes aufrecht zu erhalten. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes mit steinernem Gesichtsausdruck schritt er an den anwesenden Zauberern vorbei. Diese Haltung wirkte angesichts der veränderten Form seines Körpers außerordentlich lächerlich. Eigentlich wirkte er wie ein ziemlich bemitleidenswerter Zirkusclown.  
Im Publikum, welches sich immer noch zahlreich auf seinen Plätzen befand, um den Abgang des verunstalteten Zauberers zu beobachten, brach vereinzelt Gelächter aus und die Zauberer und Hexen zeigten voller Verachtung und Schadenfreude mit den Fingern auf ihn. Lucius beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er wollte nur Eines, weg von diesem Ort, der ihm Schmach und Schande beschert hatte. Als dann auch noch Buhrufe erschallten und er von einigen Essenresten getroffen wurde, die von irgendwo von den oberen Rängen geworfen wurden, verließ ihn allerdings seine eiserne Beherrschung. Zusehens verlor er seine aristokratische Haltung. Sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Scham, Wut und der Angst vor dem Ungewissen zu einer hässlichen Fratze. Er nahm die Beine in die Hand, fraffte seine Robe um sich und floh so schnell er konnte. Noch niemals zuvor hatte er so schnell die Gänge des Ministeriums und anschließend das Atrium durchquert. Er wollte nur noch weg, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste wohin er sich eigentlich wenden sollte.

Nachdem er mehrere Häuserblocks weit gekommen war und somit Abstand zwischen sich und der magischen Welt im allgemeinen und dem Ministerium im besonderen gebracht hatte, blieb er stehen und lehnte sich schwer atmend an eine Hauswand neben ihm. Mehrmals hatte er sich umgesehen aus Angst verfolgt und weiter ausgelacht zu werden und auch jetzt irrten seine Augen über die an ihm vorbei eilenden Passanten. Niemand verfolgte ihn. Er war somit ein Ausgestoßener, eine Persona non grata. Ein Niemand in hässlicher Gestalt, ein Heimatloser. Abschaum!

Lucius' Herz raste in seiner Brust, seine Gedanken wirbelten ungeordnet in seinem Kopf herum und sein Magen fühlte sich an, als ob er ihn jeden Moment samt Inhalt von sich geben würde. Er rang schwer nach Luft. Kalter Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn. Er bemerkte die Feuchtigkeit erst, als sie ihm brennend in die Augen lief. Sein sonst so klarer, analytischer Verstand sagte ihm, dass er eine Panikattacke hatte. Zum ersten Mal, seit er denken konnte, wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Er konnte das kürzlich Erlebte kaum verarbeiten. Er brauchte einige Zeit, um sich zu überlegen, was er tun und wohin er sich wenden sollte. Er hatte seine Fähigkeit zu zaubern verloren und somit konnte er nicht einmal von Muggellondon nach Wiltshire zu seinem Haus apparieren. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Malfoy Manor ihm nicht mehr länger gehörte. Somit war er jetzt wohl obdachlos geworden. Selbst wenn er bis vor die Tore seiner Residenz gelangte hatte konnte er die Schutzzauber ohne jegliche Magie nicht mehr aufheben. Der Schutzbann, der über seinem Haus lag würde ihn nicht mehr als Oberhaupt der Familie Malfoy erkennen und nicht passieren lassen.

Panisch fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und überlegte angestrengt, was er jetzt tun sollte. Sein Leben, so wie er es kannte und liebte, war ein für allemal vorbei. Er war zum Gespött der gesamten magischen Welt geworden. Alle würden mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen und hinter seinem Rücken tuscheln. Noch schlimmer wäre es, wenn sie ihm ihre Verachtung ins Gesicht speien würden, so wie eben im Gerichtssaal geschehen. Nicht, dass sich viele Leute so etwas trauen würden. In der Menge waren sie immer stark, aber einzelne Zauberer würden sich wohl eher nicht an ihn herantrauen, mutmaßte er, immer noch ein wenig eingenommen von sich denkend. Immerhin hatte sich nur seine äußere Hülle geändert, Im Inneren, in seinem Denken, war er immer noch Lucius Malfoy, ein reinblütiger Zauberer, der einen Hang zu dunkler Magie hatte und leider auch einen Hang sich einem wahnsinnigen Magier anzuschließen, der die magische Welt ins Chaos gestürzt hatte.

Lucius war vollständig diskreditiert. Niemand würde mit ihm Geschäfte machen, niemand würde ihn ernst nehmen oder sogar eingeschüchtert sein, wie früher, wenn er hoch aufgerichtet, in teuren Roben mit arroganter Miene den Schauplatz des Geschehens betrat.

Zu guter Letzt wurde ihm nun auch schmerzlich bewusst, dass er seine Familie verloren hatte. Niemand war mehr da, um den er sich kümmern oder gar sorgen konnte. Weder Narzissa, noch Draco würden ihm jemals verzeihen. Er hatte sie in eine Position gedrängt, die ihnen fast das Leben gekostet hatte. Er hatte so unglaublich versagt. Er ahnte, dass Narzissa sich in den nächsten Tagen von ihm scheiden lassen würde. Dies war nur die logische Folge und tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass sie damit recht hatte. Je mehr Abstand sie zwischen ihm und sich schaffte, um so mehr würde sie wieder in der magischen Gesellschaft akzeptiert werden. Abgesehen davon, dass sie sich schon vor langer Zeit entfremdet hatten. Lediglich der Schrecken des Krieges, Voldemorts Einquartierung in ihr Haus, hatte sie noch verbunden. Nicht einmal ihr gemeinsames Kind konnte sie mehr zusammen halten. Seine Ehe, die viele Jahre bestand, würde sich bald ins Nichts auflösen. Er schluckte schwer und versuchte jegliche Gedanken in diese Richtung aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Er hatte mehr als nur seine Ehe verloren und er musste sich jetzt den harten Konsequenzen seiner Taten stellen.

Seine Überlegungen ließ nur einen Schluss zu: Er musste sein Leben radikal ändern. Er musste die magische Welt verlassen - jedenfalls solange, bis es ihm gelang, wenigstens sein früheres Aussehen wiederzuerlangen. Er litt schon jetzt unsagbar unter seinem Äußeren. Er wagte es nicht einmal, einen Blick auf die Körperteile zu werfen, die er sehen konnte. Sorgfältig versteckte er seine langen, spinnenartigen Finger in den Taschen seines Umhangs. Ihm waren die Blicke der Passanten, die ihn teilweise angeekelt oder mitleidig ansahen wohl bewusst und die offensichtlich Abscheu, die die Meisten bei seinem Anblick empfanden war eine ganz neue Erfahrung für den ehemals gutaussehenden Lucius. Früher einmal war er es gewohnt, dass die meisten Leute ihn bewundernd ansahen und nicht selten hatte er sein gutes Aussehen dazu genutzt um Menschen zu manipulieren. Dies war nun vorbei.

Das erste Mal in seinem Leben stand er nun auf der Seite derer, auf die er sonst immer mit Verachtung und seiner bodenlosen Arroganz nieder blickte - die Seite der Verlierer. Er hasste diese Seite jetzt schon und es war nicht einmal eine Stunde her, dass er auf die nicht privilegierte Seite des Lebens hatte wechseln müssen.

Nachdem er wiederholt von vorbei eilenden Passanten angewidert gemustert wurde, entschloss er sich seine sinnlosen Überlegungen und sein Selbstmitleid zu verschieben und ging mit tief gesenktem Kopf im Schatten der Häuser bleibend, ziellos durch die Straßen. Seine Gehbehinderung störte ihn und er brauchte einige Zeit, um einen einigermaßen gleichmäßigen Gang zu finden. Lucius wusste nicht, wie lange er gelaufen war, aber anhand der Verwahrlosung und des Schmutzes um ihn herum, schloss er, dass er wohl einige Stunden unterwegs gewesen sein musste. Unabsichtlich war er in die heruntergekommenen Bezirke von London geraten. Er entdeckte eine dunkle Toreinfahrt, wo er sich erschöpft auf eine leere Kiste setzte. Er musste über seine nächsten Schritte nachdenken und vor allen Dingen musste er sich ausruhen. Niemals zuvor hatte er einen so langen Fußmarsch unternommen. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass es ihm fast egal war, wie es hier roch und dass neben ihm im Unrat wohl einige Nagetiere ihr Unwesen trieben.

Er war verwirrt, orientierungslos und hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wie es von nun an mit ihm weitergehen konnte. Leise seufzend schloss er seine Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf an den rauen Stein der Hausmauer hinter ihm. Nur einen Moment abschalten und ausruhen, sagte er sich. Doch die Gedanken in seinem Kopf rotierten. Dumbledore hatte ihm wenigstens seinen brillanten Verstand gelassen. Er wälzte eine beträchtliche Zeit lang sein Problem von der einen zur anderen Seite, dachte sich den einen oder anderen Plan aus, verwarf das Meiste davon wieder und nach etlichem hin- und herüberlegen, unterbrochen von dem Abwehren einiger dreister Ratten, die versuchten, seine Schuhe anzuknabbern, wusste er im Groben, was er tun würde.

Er hatte sich dazu durchgerungen, einen rigorosen Strich unter sein bisheriges Leben zu ziehen. Lucius Malfoy würde in den Wirren nach Voldemorts Tod einfach verschwinden. Er würde das tun, was niemand von dem adeligen, arroganten Ex-Zauberer vermutete. Er würde der Zaubererwelt den Rücken kehren und fortan in der Welt der Muggel leben. Natürlich nicht für immer. So radikal wollte er heute noch nicht denken. Aber wenigstens, bis es ihm gelang, den Bann zu durchbrechen. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass es ihm früher oder später gelingen würde. Er traute sich durchaus zu, geschäftlich auch in der Muggelwelt Fuß zu fassen, trotz seines wenig vertrauenswürdigen Aussehens. Die Muggel waren so primitiv, er würde, so wie er es jahrelang in der Zaubererwelt getan hatte, den einen oder anderen Menschen beeinflussen und sie zu seinen Gunsten geschäftliche Transaktionen tun lassen, die sich vor allen Dingen für ihn lohnten und Gewinn abwarfen. Er konnte Abhängigkeiten aufbauen und sich ein neues Leben schaffen, fernab von jeglicher Magie.

Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er vermisste dieses leichte, immer vorhandene, leise Summen in seinem Inneren, welches ihm das Vorhandensein von Magie signalisiert hatte. Er hörte immer wieder in sich hinein, in der Hoffnung, es würde wiederkehren. Aber das tat es natürlich nicht. Auch in den kommenden Jahren würde er sich immer wieder dabei ertappen, wie er dasaß und in sich hinein lauschte. Doch da war nichts. Er war leer, so hohl, wie ein ausgetrunkenes Weinfass. Jegliche Magie war verschwunden - unwiederbringlich. Er musste sich wohl oder übel daran gewöhnen, ohne Zauberei auszukommen und dies würde schwer werden. Denn er war auch der zauberstablosen Magie mächtig und in den meisten Fällen nicht einmal abhängig von seinem Zauberstab gewesen.

Er seufzte wieder leise und rappelte sich auf. Versicherte sich, dass die Rose, die er vorsichtig in die Innentasche seiner Robe gesteckt hatte, immer noch da und unbeschädigt war und machte sich auf den Weg. Er hatte einen Plan und in üblicher malfoyischer Hartnäckigkeit verfolgte er ihn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In den kommenden Jahren stellte Lucius fest, dass sein ursprünglicher Plan, sich in der Muggelwelt häuslich einzurichten und seinen üblichen Geschäften nachzugehen, so nicht durchführbar war. Er hatte die Muggel eindeutig unterschätzt.

Nachdem er aus einigen Verstecken mehrere größere Geldbeträge requiriert und sie in Muggelgeld auf dem Schwarzmarkt gegen horrende Zinsen getauscht hatte, versuchte er sich an seine wenigen Geschäftspartner in Muggellondon zu wenden. Doch diese wollten mit dem wenig Vertrauen erweckenden Mann, dem sie misstrauisch begegneten, nichts zu tun haben. Immer wieder scheiterten Geschäftsverhandlungen daran, dass, wenn die Muggel auf Malfoy trafen, diese erschreckt von seinem Anblick waren. Er konnte ihnen seine Verwandlung nicht erklären, schob das veränderte Aussehen auf eine schwere Krankheit, aber trotz des Mitleides welches seine Erklärung nach sich zog, zogen sich die meisten Geschäftspartner von ihm zurück. Sie befürchteten wohl auch eine Ansteckung und außerdem war ihnen der Mann einfach nicht geheuer. Auch wenn er durch Strohmänner versuchte zu agieren und sich dezent im Hintergrund hielt, hatte er kein Glück bei seinen Geschäften. Es war, als liege ein Fluch auf allen seinen Bemühungen, sich ein neues Leben, beziehungsweise eine neue Identität aufzubauen. Ein Deal nach dem anderen platzte und das Muggelgeld Malfoys schwand immer mehr bis gar nichts mehr davon übrig blieb.

Lucius musste sich eingestehen, dass er völlig mittellos dastand. Wieder ergriff eine ungeahnte Hoffnungslosigkeit und Resignation von Lucius Besitz. Noch niemals war er in seinem Leben an irgendetwas so sehr gescheitert. Diese Schicksalsschläge hatten zur Folge, dass er sich noch mehr zurückzog und mit seinem Schicksal haderte. Er wurde immer schwermütiger, bemitleidete sich die allermeiste Zeit selbst, oder wenn er nicht im Selbstmitleid versank, war er voller Hass gegen Dumbledore, Voldemort und generell gegen alle Welt da draußen. Das Leben schien einfach nicht fair zu sein und das machte ihn innerlich hart und gefühllos. Sein Gemütszustand führte dazu, dass er sich total vernachlässigte, nichts schien mehr wichtig zu sein. Er achtete fortan nur noch sporadisch auf seine Körperpflege und der Zustand seiner Kleidung war ihm völlig gleichgültig. Das Einzige, um das er sich nach wie vor fast liebevoll kümmerte, war die Rose. Er achtete peinlichst genau darauf, dass sie immer genügend frisches Wasser bekam und hütete sie wie seinen Augapfel.

Die Jahre zogen ins Land, ohne dass sich im Leben Lucius Malfoys nennenswert etwas tat. Zeitweilig konnte er nicht einmal mehr die Miete seines sehr billigen und unkomfortablen Zimmers in einer heruntergekommen Absteige aufbringen. Entweder er musste heimlich bei Nacht und Nebel das Weite suchen, weil er das Geld für die Miete schuldig war, oder weil er den Wirt oder einige der anderen Gäste bei windigen Geschäften über das Ohr gehauen hatte.

Hin und wieder nahm er Hilfsjobs an und spülte Geschirr in Schnellrestaurants in Muggellondon, aber das hielt er nie lange durch. Innerlich sträubte sich in ihm alles solche gewöhnlichen Muggeljobs ausüben zu müssen. Gelegentliche kleinere Betrügereien, so erfolglos sie auch immer waren, lagen ihm mehr. Trotz seines trostlosen Lebens bei den Muggeln hielt er sich hartnäckig fernab der Zaubererwelt. Durch seine kleinkriminellen Tätigkeiten war er gezwungen, seinen Aufenthaltsort ständig zu wechseln und sein Weg führte ihn weiter von London weg. Irgendwann verschlug es ihn dann in die Gegend um Thornhill.

Er erfuhr zufällig von dem leer stehenden Herrenhaus im Wald nahe Thornhill und ergriff diese einmalige Gelegenheit, eine Unterkunft zu haben, für die man nicht einmal Miete zahlen musste. Er quartierte sich also in dem heruntergekommenen Haus ein. Fortan sah man eine hässliche, bucklige Gestalt in den Wäldern umgehen, um die sich bald verrückte Gruselgeschichten rankten.

Lucius hatte diesen Nebeneffekt nicht beabsichtigt, aber es war ihm nur recht, so behielt er seine Ruhe. Selbstverständlich waren die meisten Gerüchte um seine Person und seine Anwesenheit in diesem Wald nur erfunden. Er griff natürlich niemals einen anderen Menschen an und selbstverständlich verhexte er niemanden. Nicht, dass er gerne würde, wenn er gekonnt gekonnt hätte, aber nach wie vor hatte er keinen Funken Magie mehr in sich. Lucius hielt sich fernab von den Waldwegen und verließ den Schutz des Waldes nur, um seine kriminellen Machenschaften, die ihm ein geringes Auskommen bescherten, voranzutreiben.

So lebte er fast fünf Jahre lang ungewöhnlich friedlich. Die Frist, die ihm Dumbledore gesetzt hatte, war fast abgelaufen. Lucius hatte diese ihm gesetzte Frist niemals vergessen, sah aber nie die Möglichkeit etwas zu tun, was seinen Zustand verändert hätte. Es gab niemandem im neuen Leben von Lucius Malfoy. Niemand war da, dem er eventuell seine Zuneigung hätte schenken können und selbstverständlich würde sich niemand bereit finden, ihm gar bedingungslose Liebe zuteil werden zu lassen. Er hatte sich fast schon mit der Unabänderlichkeit seines Aussehens abgefunden. Genauso, wie er sich damit abgefunden hatte, auf ewig in der Muggelwelt zu bleiben und ein Leben als Außenseiter und Ausgestoßener zu fristen. Und dann traf er ausgerechnet auf Hermine Granger.

Er hätte sie fast nicht wieder erkannt, als er sie vor ein paar Tagen im Wald traf. Sie kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Anfangs hatte er eher auf jemanden getippt, den er in seinem jetzt so wechselhaften Leben in der Muggelwelt einmal getroffen hatte. Als sie ihm sagte, wer sie war, hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte sich verraten, so überrascht und erschrocken war er gewesen. Glücklicherweise verfügte er aber immer noch um einen letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung und er hatte sich in Windeseile zumindest einen anderen Namen ausdenken können. Danach hatte er sich gefragt, was ausgerechnet der weibliche Teil des goldenen Trios hier, so weitab von der Zaubererwelt zu suchen hatte. Sie konnte offenbar auch keinen Zauber wirken und hatte nicht einmal ihren Zauberstab dabei gehabt. Das war schon sehr ungewöhnlich und er fragte sich, was das wohl zu bedeuten hätte. Sie schien jedenfalls nichts von ihm und seiner Verurteilung zu wissen und hatte ihn offensichtlich nicht erkannt. Doch er wollte sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren und so suchte er so schnell er konnte, trotz seiner Verletzungen das Weite.

In seiner Unterkunft angekommen, hatte er sich erst einmal notdürftig verbunden und war am Ende seiner Kräfte auf sein Lager gesunken. Kurz hatte er überlegt, ob er das Feld räumen und so schnell wie möglich verschwinden sollte. Aber das letzte bisschen Malfoy-Stolz, welches er aufbringen konnte, hatte ihm gesagt, nicht zu gehen. Schließlich war ja im Grunde nichts passiert und sie würde nach ihrem schrecklichen Erlebnis im Wald wohl niemals zurückkehren.

Leider hatte er nicht mit der Hartnäckigkeit von Hermine Granger gerechnet. Sie ging wider besseren Wissens erneut in den Wald und hatte die Unverfrorenheit, nach ihm zu suchen und ihn, beziehungsweise seinen derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort, auch noch zu finden. Selbstverständlich ließ sie sich auch nicht von einem verschlossenen Haus abhalten. Sie drang in sein Gebiet ein und ließ sich auch von seiner abweisenden Art nicht einschüchtern.

Granger setzte sich frech über seine klaren Anweisungen, das Haus umgehend zu verlassen, hinweg und hatte es soweit gebracht, dass sie ihm in sein provisorisch hergerichtetes Schlafzimmer verfolgte und ungeachtet seiner Abwehrversuche, anfing ihn zu verarzten. Er wusste nicht, was er mehr hasste - ihre aufdringliche Fürsorglichkeit oder die Tatsache, dass sie ausgerechnet eine Person war, von der er hoffte, dass sie niemals hinter seine Identität kam.

In seinen Erinnerungen sah er sie immer noch auf dem Schlachtfeld weinend über den Leichen ihrer Eltern gebeugt. Was würde Hermine Granger dazu sagen, dass der Mann, um den sie sich im Augenblick so sorgfältig kümmerte, mitverantwortlich für den Tod ihrer Eltern war? Was würde sie tun, wenn sie erfuhr, dass der Mann, den sie Linus Manley nannte, derjenige war, der - ohne etwas zu unternehmen, dabei gestanden hatte, als seine Schwägerin sie gefoltert hatte?  
Würde sie ihm einen Unverzeihlichen anhexen, falls sie ihren Zauberstab noch bei sich hatte? Nein, sie war viel zu rechtschaffen für so etwas, überlegte er, während er Hermines Bemühungen über sich ergehen ließ. Sollte Hermine Granger jemals hinter seine Identität kommen, würde sie sich angeekelt von ihm abwenden, aber nicht, bevor sie ihm voller Hass ins Gesicht gespuckt hatte. Vielleicht würde sie ihn auch schlagen, jedenfalls war Lucius davon überzeugt, dass das Schlammblut sich an ihm rächen würde.

Tbc.


	7. Verletzt

**7\. Verletzt**

Hermine setzte sorgsam die Schüssel mit lauwarmem Wasser auf das kleine, wacklige Nachttischchen ab. Ihr prüfender Blick glitt über die reglose männliche Gestalt vor ihr. Sie machte sich große Sorgen. Mr. Manley lag blass und regungslos auf der Matratze, die ihm als Schlaflager diente. Nur leicht hob und senkte sich seine Brust beim Atmen und zeigte an, dass überhaupt noch Leben in ihm war. Sein Kampf gegen sie und seine Weigerung sich helfen zu lassen hatte seine letzten Kraftreservern aufgebraucht. Er war nicht nur schwer verletzt, sondern hatte wohl auch schon eine Weile nichts anständiges mehr gegessen. Nachdem er endlich ihre Hilfe akzeptiert hatte, war es kein Problem mehr gewesen ihm einen Teil seiner Kleider auszuziehen und sich um seine zahlreiche Wunden zu kümmern. Die Wölfe hatten ihm tiefe Biss- und Kratzwunden am Oberkörper beigebracht, die Hermine vorsichtig reinigte. Sie brachte antiseptische Salbe auf und verband sie. Obwohl sie sanft und vorsichtig vorging zuckte er bei jeder noch so leichten Berührung zusammen. Ein Muskel in seinem Gesicht zuckte jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn berührte und sie vermutete, dass er die Zähne fest zusammen biss, während er ansonsten ihre Behandlung stoisch über sich ergehen ließ. Er war wohl zu stolz auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben, während sich Hermine geduldig jedem einzelnen Kratzer widmete und ihn versorgt. So herrschte eine fast einnehmliche Stille. Es wurde kein einziges Wort zwischen dem ungleichen Paar gewechselt. Als Hermine endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fertig war, war Lucius in  
zahllose, weiße Verbände gewickelt. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien teilnahmslos dahin zu dämmern.

Müde zog die junge Frau den einzigen Stuhl im Raum nahe zum Bett und setzte sich. Seufzend wühlte sie in ihrem Rucksack herum und zog einige saubere Handtücher heraus. Sie hatte sich auf alle Eventualitäten eingestellt und war dankbar für ihre Voraussicht. Trotz intensiven Suchens hatte sie nichts gefunden, was ihren Begriffen von sauberer Wäsche auch nur entfernt entsprochen hätte. Sie benetzte eines der Handtücher mit etwas Wasser und fuhr damit vorsichtig über das blasse Gesicht Manleys. Sie wischte Schmutz- Schweiß- und Blutspuren von seiner Haut. Manley zuckte auch dieses Mal kurz zusammen, aber er protestierte nicht gegen ihre Zuwendung. Prüfend legte sie eine Hand auf seine Stirn. Er fühlte sich warm an. Hoffentlich bekam er kein Fieber. So gut sie auch ausgerüstet war, zu Antibiotika hatte auch sie keinen Zugang, da diese rezeptpflichtig war. Selbstverständlich konnte sie auch keinen entsprechenden Trank brauen, da ihr außer den entsprechenden Zutaten, der Zauberstab fehlte.

Dies war eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten, wo sie es bedauerte, mit der magischen Welt so rigoros gebrochen zu haben. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er vielleicht nur etwas Ruhe und Fürsorge brauchte und sich nach einer gewissen Zeit von selbst wieder erholte. Sie lehnte sich zurück und gönnte sich einen ausgiebigen Blick auf diesen so ungewöhnlichen Mann. Sie wunderte sich, dass jemand eine solche Vielzahl von Entstellungen auf seinem Körper vereinen konnte. Wenn sie nicht absolut sicher gewesen wäre, sich hier tief in der Muggelwelt zu befinden, dann hätte sie vermutet, dass dieser Mann magisch verändert worden war. Dieses Aussehen könnte eine Strafe für ein schlimmes Vergehen gewesen sein. Ihr war zwar nicht bekannt, dass man in der magischen Welt zu solch einer ungewöhnlichen Bestrafung griff, aber sie hatte bei weitem nicht alle Bücher zu diesem Thema lesen können und es wäre gut möglich, dass es Zauberer gab, die zu solch einem körperentstellenden Zauber fähig waren und dass es magische Wesen gab, die auf diese Weise verflucht werden konnten. Unwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie hatte, wie immer viel zu viel Fantasie vermutete sie.

Wer würde es fertig bringen, dies einem anderen Menschen anzutun und vor allen Dingen, warum? So oder so, war sein Aussehen aber ganz sicher eine Strafe. Sie mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie er mit diesem Äußeren unter anderen Menschen auffiel und wie die Reaktion seiner Mitmenschen auf ihn war. Es brauchte nicht viel Fantasie, um sich auszumalen, wie er wohl verspottet wurde oder wie oft ihn wohl entsetzte Blicke getroffen hatten. Kein Wunder, also, dass er sich in die Einsamkeit dieses verfallenen Hauses zurückgezogen hatte.

Hermine sah wie sich die Augäpfel Manleys hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen bewegten.  
Manley schien zu träumen. Er begann sich unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen zu bewegen und schien mit jemandem zu kämpfen. Vielleicht erlebte er noch einmal den Angriff der Wölfe? Wieder einmal durchfuhr Hermine ein heißes Gefühl der Schuld. Wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Sie ergriff die wild in der Luft umher fuchtelnden Hände des Mannes und versuchte ihm durch ihren Körperkontakt etwas Ruhe und Sicherheit zu geben. Sie musste sich schon arg überwinden, um die hässlichen, ungepflegten Hände in ihre eigenen zu nehmen. Doch nachdem sie es getan hatte und die ein wenig harte und sehr warme Handfläche Manleys in ihrer fühlte, ließ ihr Widerwille allmählich nach. Es fühlte sich nicht unangenehm an, ihn zu berühren. Das tat es auch nicht, als sie seine Wunden gesäubert und verbunden hatte. Hermine hatte von jeher ein Herz für gequälte und unterjochte Kreaturen gehabt und so fühlte sie Mitleid mit diesem Mann und seinem 'Schicksal. Dies ließ ihre Berührungsängste fast gänzlich verschwinden.

Er hatte sich anfangs gegen sie gewehrt. Er wollte seine abgerissene Kleidung nicht ausziehen. Kontinuierlich wich er vor ihr zurück, wagte jedoch nicht, sie tätlich anzugreifen. Stattdessen knurrte er sie permanent an, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Hermine ignorierte seine Beleidigungen hartnäckig. Das Bewusstsein Schuld an seinem Zustand zu sein, ließ sie einfach nicht hinhören und energisch hatte sie dem so viel größeren und kräftigeren Mann, an seiner Jacke ergriffen und sie ihm mit einem einzigen, kraftvollen Ruck ausgezogen. Das Kleidungsstück riss dabei allerdings entzwei, was eine erneute Schimpftirade ihres Opfers zur Folge hatte. Hermines Gesicht war vor Anstrengung schon rot gefärbt und die Arme taten ihr weh. Es war nicht leicht, den Mann, der trotz der schweren Verletzungen immer noch sehr stark war, gegen seinen Willen seiner Kleider zu berauben und auch noch seine wüsten Beschimpfungen über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Irgendwann war sie bei seinem Unterhemd angekommen. Ihre Hände erfassten auch dies und sie versuchte, es ihm über den Kopf zu ziehen. Dies gelang nicht, weil Manley mehr als einen Kopf größer als sie war. Hoch aufgerichtet und triumphierend hatte er sie angesehen und mörderisch gegrinst. Weiße, ebenmäßige Zähne waren in seinem Mund zu sehen, was sie wirklich erstaunte, wenn man den Rest seines missgestalteten, vernachlässigten Körpers ansah. Nun wurde Hermine doch sauer. „Mr. Manley, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass zu Ihren ohnehin schon zahlreichen, schlimmen Verletzungen noch ein paar Weitere hinzukommen, dann werden Sie sich jetzt das Hemd ausziehen und sich von mir helfen lassen!“ Mit energisch vorgestrecktem Kinn, hatte sie sich vor dem Mann aufgebaut, der sich in eine Ecke dieses heruntergekommenen Zimmers zurückgezogen hatte.

„Was können Sie mir schon Schlimmes antun?“, hatte er sie spöttisch gefragt. Mit Zauberstab hätte sie ihm in der Tat Schlimmes antun können. Ohne Zauberstab gab es tatsächlich nicht viel und Hermine blieb keine andere Wahl als zu handeln.

Hermine schnaubte ungeduldig. Sie hatte die Nase voll von diesem arroganten , widerspenstigen Kerl. Sie griff zu und ein hoher jaulender Ton schrillte durch den Raum. Sie hatte ihre Hand auf eine der immer noch blutenden Wunden in Manleys Oberarm gekrallt. Es tat ihr leid, dies tun zu müssen, aber er ließ ihr keine andere Wahl. Manley hatte ganz offensichtlich nicht mit ihrer Aktion gerechnet und sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht zeigte eine ordentliche Portion Überraschung an. Sie ließ schon nach wenigen Sekunden von ihm ab und wischte demonstrativ ihre blutige Hand an seinem Unterhemd ab.

Mit steinernem Gesicht, forderte sie ihn wieder auf, sich helfen zu lassen. Wider Erwarten gab der Mann nach und riss sich - noch immer schmerzgepeinigt - das blutverschmierte Unterhemd selbst vom Körper. Mit Schwung feuerte er es auf den Haufen seiner bisher zerrissenen Sachen in die andere Ecke des Raumes und wandte sich wieder seiner Peinigerin zu. Eine Zeitlang starrte er wütend in ihre braun schimmernden Augen, die seinen nackten Oberkörper erschreckt musterten.

Voller Hohn breitete er seine Arme aus und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst.

„Gefällt Ihnen was Sie sehen?“, fragte er bitter und konnte den verletzlichen Unterton nicht gänzlich aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Sie war zweifellos geschockt von dem unschönen Aussehen seines hässlichen, knochigen und von Wunden entstellten Oberkörpers. Er hatte einen gräulichen, ungesunden Hautton und auf seinem Rücken stach die unansehnliche Verwachsung seiner Schulter hervor. Dazu kamen die frischen, teilweise blutenden Wunden, die die Wölfe verursacht hatten. Er war wohl nicht das, was sich eine junge Frau gerne ansah. Voller Scham wandte sich Manley ab und lehnte sich kurz an die Wand hinter ihm. Diesen Blick, der ihn getroffen hatte, kannte er nur zu gut. Mitleid und Erschrecken lag darin. Er hasste diese Blicke aus vollstem Herzen. mit denen er normalerweise bedacht wurde. Vor seiner Verwandlung war er niemals so angesehen worden und nach wie vor konnte er es kaum ertragen, wie anders er jetzt aussah und welche Wirkung er auf Menschen im allgemeinen und Frauen im Besonderen hatte. Äußerlich war er ein Biest, ein Monster und zunehmend würde er innerlich auch zu einem werden.

Zum wohl tausendsten Male verfluchte er einen alten Zauberer namens Dumbledore auf das Heftigste.

Hermine war tatsächlich etwas durcheinander, angesichts der erneuten Zurschaustellung von Manleys Hässlichkeit. Aber das, was sie noch mehr entsetzte, waren die tiefen Wunden, die die Klauen, beziehungsweise die Reißzähne gerissen hatten. Die Narben dieser Begegnung würde er sein Leben lang mit sich herum tragen. Nicht, dass es etwas ausmachen würde. Bei so vielen Entstellungen, kam es auf ein paar Narben mehr oder weniger wohl nicht an. Hermine ermahnte sich innerlich zu mehr Mitgefühl. Ihr Retter hatte es nicht verdient, dass sie so über seine Entstellungen dachte. Sie versuchte ihrem Gesicht einen neutralen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Er mochte ganz sicher nicht das Mitleid, welches ihm entgegen gebracht wurde.

„Es kommt nicht darauf an, was mir gefällt oder nicht. Es interessiert mich nicht, wie Sie aussehen. Ich will Ihnen helfen und Sie nicht für einen Schönheitswettbewerb vorschlagen.“ Sofort biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Dies war wohl auch nicht unbedingt eine mitfühlende Antwort gewesen.

Manleys Blick hatte sich noch mehr verdüstert. Die Farbe seiner Augen verwandelte sich von einem hellen graublau in dunkles Sturmgrau. Ein Meer von grauen Gewitterwolken wirbelte hindurch und dies irritierte Hermine wirklich. Fasziniert starrte sie ihm ins Gesicht. Manley der nicht einmal ahnte, was Miss Granger so an seinem Gesicht faszinierte, dass sie ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte, knurrte, „ Jetzt schließen Sie schon ihren verdammten Mund und tun Sie, was auch immer Sie mit mir tun wollen.“ Grob schob er sie beiseite und ließ sich verhalten stöhnend auf seinem Lager nieder. „Wenn Sie fertig sind, verschwinden Sie schleunigst wieder. Ich brauche Ihre Gesellschaft nicht.“

Hermine schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Ihr waren tatsächlich die Argumente ausgegangen.

Fortan ließ er sie gewähren, aber ab und zu streiften hasserfüllte Blicke ihr Gesicht. Hermine bemerkte durchaus seine Feindseligkeit, obwohl sie sich nicht so recht erklären konnte, warum der Mann sie derart zurück wies. Seine feindseligen Gefühle ihr gegenüber hingen fast greifbar zwischen ihnen in der Luft. Sie versuchte, sie zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf die Versorgung seiner Wunden. Als schließlich alles getan war, seufzte er ein letztes Mal theatralisch auf und legte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf sein Bett.

„Sie können gehen. Sie haben Ihre Pflicht erfüllt“, klang es hoheitsvoll aus den Kissen.

„Ich lasse mir von Ihnen nicht vorschreiben, wann ich meine Aufgabe als beendet ansehe und wann nicht“, entgegnete Hermine leise, aber bestimmt und zog die dünne Decke, die ihm wohl zum Zudecken diente, über seinen bandagierten Körper. Er ließ es wortlos geschehen und Hermine spürte, dass sie fortan wohl einfach ignoriert werden würde. Er war längere Zeit auf Hilfe angewiesen und sie machte es in diesem Moment zu ihrer Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass er sie bekam, ob er nun wollte oder nicht.

Nach einer Weile sagten ihr seine tiefen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Wieder wischte Hermine mit dem feuchten Tuch über die erhitzte Stirn ihres Patienten. Sie machte sich immense Sorgen und sie dachte nach. Seine Unwilligkeit sich helfen zu lassen, erschreckte sie. Wie verzweifelt musste ein Mensch sein, um Hilfe in diesem Zustand einfach abzulehnen? Als er begann unruhig zu werden und sich im Schlaf herumzuwerfen, sprach sie immer wieder beruhigend auf ihn ein. Es war nicht wichtig, was sie redete. Der besänftigende Ton ihrer Stimme sollte ihn ruhiger werden lassen. Sanft strich sie ihm das wirre, graublonde Haar aus dem Gesicht, wobei sie versuchte, die Verletzungen und vor allen Dingen seine Hässlichkeit zu ignorieren. Nach einiger Zeit gelang ihr dies. Sie sah nun einfach einen Menschen, der Hilfe brauchte und sie konnte sie ihm geben.

Kurz darauf ließen dann tatsächlich Manleys Bemühungen nach, sich gegen sie zu wehren. Hermines sanfte Stimme und ihre noch sanften, weichen Hände, hatten auf seinen gequälten Geist eingewirkt und ihre Ruhe übertrug sich auf ihn. Ein letztes Mal seufzte er auf und glitt in einen Zustand zwischen Wachen und Fiebertraum, in dem nichts mehr wirklich von Bedeutung erschien. Keine Schmerzen plagten ihn. Immer tiefer glitt er ab in die Dunkelheit. Er wollte zur Ruhe kommen - nichts mehr Denken oder Fühlen - und sein Geist verbündete sich mit seinem Körper, gönnte ihm die Bewusstlosigkeit, das Weggleiten von unangenehmen Empfindungen, Vorstellungen und Träumen. Die Probleme, die den geächteten, ehemaligen Zauberer gequält hatten und fortwährend sein Leben bestimmten, waren hier null und nichtig. Da war nichts mehr – nur tiefe, erlösende Dunkelheit.

Die Zeit verrann, doch Hermine nahm dies kaum wahr. Aufmerksam saß sie Stunde um Stunde neben ihrem Patienten und beobachtete ihn. Ab und zu legte sie prüfend ihre Hand auf Manleys Brust, um sicher zu sein, dass er noch atmete. Ja, er schlief zwar tief und fest, hatte zweifellos auch leichtes Fieber, aber er war offensichtlich am Leben. Sie ahnte, dass es ziemlich lange dauern würde, bis er wieder genesen war.

Schließlich sagte ihr ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, dass sie unverzüglich aufbrechen musste, wenn sie noch im Hellen nach Hause kommen wollte. Noch einmal sah sie nach ihrem Patienten, wischte ihm die Stirn ab und zog die Decke über ihm glatt. Leise stand sie auf, nahm ihren Rucksack und nach kurzem Überlegen, raffte sie sämtliche Kleidungsstücke, die sie ihm heute ausgezogen hatte, zusammen und steckte sie ein. Sie würde sie entweder waschen oder, was sie als wahrscheinlicher annahm, in die Mülltonne werfen und sich um Neue bemühen. Außerdem könnte er, wenn er keine Kleidung mehr besaß auch nicht aufstehen und sich womöglich in seinem geschwächten Zustand nach draußen wagen. Wahrscheinlich würde er es sowieso nicht tun, dachte sie, als sie sich den Weg nach draußen suchte. Er würde geschwächt sein und immer noch Fieber haben. Kurz hatte sie überlegt, ob sie ihm wenigstens einen Zettel da lassen sollte, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie wieder kam. Aber angesichts seiner offensichtlichen Unwilligkeit sich helfen zu lassen, schlug sie diesen Gedanken in den Wind. Er würde schon früh genug feststellen, dass er sie nicht so einfach los wurde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In einem verschlossenen Zimmer weitab, in den Tiefen des Anwesens, fiel ein weiteres grünes Blatt von der magischen Rose und schwebte langsam, wie von Geisterhand getragen, zur Erde.

Tbc.


	8. Erwacht

**8\. Erwacht**

Es herrschte Stille um ihn herum.  
Nein, eigentlich war es nicht ganz still.  
Lucius drehte lauschend seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite. Außer seinen eigenen, etwas unregelmäßigen Atemzügen, war da noch jemand der atmete. Dieses leise, sonore Geräusch, welches er vernahm, war wohl eher ein Schnarchen. Lucius bewegte sich nicht.Auch seine Augen öffnete er nicht. Eine Weile hörte er diesem Geräusch einfach nur zu. Es war ungewöhnlich für ihn in Gesellschaft aufzuwachen und für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er sich Jahre zurückversetzt. Als er noch ein hochangesehener Zauberer reinen Blutes war und eine Familie, eine Ehefrau hatte, neben der er üblicherweise aufzuwachen pflegte. Lucius seufzte leise, als die Nachwirkungen seines Schlafes langsam verschwanden und er rief sich die letzten Stunden wieder ins Gedächtnis.

Er war vorher schon einmal aus einem unruhigen Schlaf erwacht und hatte mit Erleichterung festgestellt, dass Hermine Granger endlich gegangen war. Sein Magen knurrte unentwegt und außerdem fror er erbärmlich. Das Fieber musste gesunken sein. Er wusste, irgendwo im Untergeschoss hatte er noch eine Wolldecke aufbewahrt, die er jetzt dringend brauchte und es musste auch noch irgendwo in der Küche etwas zu essen geben. Es war stockdunkel um ihn herum. Lucius schätzte, dass es mitten in der Nacht war.

Er erinnerte sich eine Kerze neben seinem Bett gehabt zu haben. Seine Hand zitterte jedoch so stark, dass er die Streichhölzer zum Anzünden der Kerze auf den Boden fallen ließ. Nach erfolgloser Suche mit tastenden Fingern, schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett. Er zuckte zusammen, als seine nackten Füße den kalten Fußboden berührten. Er musste dringend seine Kleider finden, ehe er sich noch Frostbeulen am ganzen Körper holte. Vorsichtig stand Lucius auf und versuchte sich langsam mit einem Fuß tastend fortzubewegen. Immer wieder stieß er gegen irgendeinen Gegenstand, der da eigentlich nicht hätte sein sollen. Was hatte diese aufdringliche Person gestern eigentlich mit seinem Zimmer angestellt, nachdem er in seinen Erschöpfungsschlaf gefallen war? . Der ehemalige Zauberer tastete sich vorsichtig durch die Dunkelheit auf der Suche nach seinen Kleidern, die er jedoch nicht fand.

Ergebnislos kehrte er frustriert und immer noch sehr geschwächt wieder auf sein Lager zurück. Zitternd rollte er sich so gut es ging zusammen, um ein wenig Wärme um seinen Körper herum zu erzeugen und versuchte, weiter zu schlafen. Eigentlich war es einerlei, ob er heute starb oder in ein paar Wochen. Selbst diese abscheulich, vorlaute Person hielt es in seiner Gegenwart offensichtlich nicht länger aus, überlegte er bitter. Sie hatte ihn genauso im Stich gelassen, wie alle anderen in seinem Leben, so dachte er wenigstens gestern. Er hatte endlose Stunden des Nachts abwechselnd mit halbwach dahin dämmern oder träumend im Fieberwahn verbracht. Irgendwann allerdings, als die Sonne längst am Himmel gestanden hatte und das kleine Zimmer in helles Licht getaucht wurde, hatte ihm eine kleine, weiche weibliche Hand mit einem feuchten Tuch über das Gesicht gewischt, seine trocknen Lippen benetzt und ihm immer wieder zu trinken eingeflößt. Er registrierte es allerdings kaum.

Langsam und mit anscheinend unendlicher Willensanstrengung, öffnete Lucius die Augenlider und blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht, welches seinen Augen im ersten Moment Schmerzen zufügte. Immer wieder blinzelte er, um dadurch Flüssigkeit zu produzieren und die Schmerzen in seinen Augen zu lindern. Nach einiger Zeit, konnte er etwas klarer sehen - wenn er auch noch nicht die Quelle des Schnarchens entdeckt hatte. Ein neuer, etwas lauterer Schnarchton erklang, es hörte sich an, als wäre jemand ganz nah am Erstickungstod. Neugierig und ein wenig mühevoll drehte Malfoy den Kopf in die Richtung aus der dieses schrecklich laute Geräusch gekommen war.

Er war eigentlich nicht überrascht diese eine Person zu sehen, die sich friedlich schlafend in einem sehr großen, etwas zerfledderten Lehnsessel, den sie nahe an sein Bett gezerrt zu haben schien, zusammen gerollt hatte. Hermine hatte den Kopf etwas unbequem auf die einstmals schwungvoll geschnitzte, hölzerne Lehne gelegt. Ihre langen braunen, etwas buschig wirkenden Haare, verdeckten ihr Gesicht und sie schlief anscheinend tief und fest. Aufmerksam musterte er das entspannt wirkende Gesicht der Frau, die im Schlaf immer noch so jung und unschuldig wirkte.

Er konnte sich noch gut an das Bild der verzweifelten jungen Frau auf dem Schlachtfeld von Hogwarts erinnern, als sie über den Leichen ihrer Eltern gebeugt weinte und an deren gewaltsamen Tod er eine Mitschuld trug.

Genau dieselbe junge Frau, die er viele Jahre später in einem gnadenlos mörderischen Kampf gegen die Kreaturen des Waldes beschützt und gerettet hatte. Für die er sein jämmerliches Leben riskiert hatte und dieselbe Person, die sich allem Anschein nach um ihn gekümmert und ihn versorgt, wenn nicht sogar sein Leben gerettet hatte. Diese ganze Situation war einfach zu grotesk. Lucius wischte sich mit einer Hand über seine Augen, als könnte diese Geste bewirken, dass sich alles in Luft auflöste und Hermine Granger einfach wie ein Geist wieder verschwand und seine Wunden ebenso mitnahm, wie sein schlechtes Gewissen ihr gegenüber.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, warum sie wieder zurückgekehrt war. Vergessen waren seine bitteren Gedanken, die er gestern hegte, als er feststellte, dass sie gegangen war. Eigentlich war er ihr dankbar für ihre Fürsorge, auch wenn er ihr das höchstwahrscheinlich nie sagen würde. Ein Lucius Malfoy bedankte sich nicht bei einem Wesen, welches weit unter ihm stand. Lucius konnte und wollte einfach nicht einsehen, dass sich die Dinge jetzt einfach geändert hatten. Sein Stolz, auch wenn er noch so unangebracht war, war das Einzige, was er noch hatte.

Mitten in seine Überlegungen ertönte ein besonders lauter, eindrucksvoller Schnarcher und Hermine fuhr infolge dessen - geweckt durch ihr selbst verursachtes Geräusch - unsanft aus ihrem bis dato, friedlichen Schlaf. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um und ihr suchender Blick fand silbergraue Augen, die sie prüfend ansahen.

Hermine erinnerte sich sofort an ihre Pflichten und sie schämte sich ein bisschen, dass sie bei ihrer Krankenwache einfach so eingeschlafen war. Eine sanfte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht. Ihr Patient war offensichtlich aufgewacht und sie wagte gar nicht sich zu fragen, wie lange er sie schon schlafend beobachtet hatte.

„Ich hoffe, wenigstens Sie haben gut geschlafen?“ Diese Frage triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus. Lucius bemühte sich kein bisschen, freundlich zu sein. Allein ihre Anwesenheit störte ihn ungemein. „ Ich hätte hier sterben können und sie hätten es nicht einmal bemerkt.“, fügte er bissig hinzu und setzte sich langsam auf. Es war immer besser seinem Feind aufrecht zu begegnen.

„Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen, Sir.“ Hermine ignorierte seine Beleidigung vorerst. Sie streckte sich kurz. Der Sessel war ziemlich unbequem gewesen. Sie stand auf und trat an sein Bett. Prüfend und ohne zu zögern legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. Offenbar hatte er kein Fieber mehr. Gedankenverloren strich sie ihm einige Strähnen grauen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Er zuckte zusammen und entzog sich mit einer kurzen Bewegung ihrer Fürsorglichkeit.

Seine Verwunderung über ihre so selbstverständlich wirkende Berührung war größer, als der Widerwille vor der bloßen Anwesenheit dieser Frau. Sie hatte ihn angefasst - ohne Ekel. Sie hatte sogar kurz gelächelt. Es war schon lange her, dass eine Frau in seiner Nähe gelächelt hatte. Trotzdem! Dies hatte gar nichts zu bedeuten. Sie musste wieder verschwinden. Er wollte sie nicht bei sich haben. Er wollte gar keinen Menschen in seiner Nähe haben und schon gar nicht dieses eine ganz besondere aufdringliche Schlammblut.

„Wo sind meine Sachen?“

„In der Mülltonne, da wo sie hingehören.“ Hermine musterte ihn und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie merkte durchaus, dass ihre Nähe zu ihm, ihn störte.

„Sie haben sie in die Mülltonne geworfen? Sind Sie nicht mehr ganz bei Trost?“ Malfoy richtete sich so gut es ging auf seinem Lager auf, während er wirklich wütend wurde. „Ich sollte Sie übers Knie legen, Sie dumme Frau. Das waren meine einzigen Kleider, was glauben Sie, was ich jetzt anziehen soll? Schaffen Sie mir sofort etwas zum Anziehen herbei. SOFORT!“, schrie er mit sich überschlagener Stimme.

„Jetzt kommen Sie mal wieder runter. Sie glauben doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, ich würde Ihre so genannte Kleidung wegwerfen und mich nicht um Neue kümmern.“ Hermine ließ seine Anschuldigungen gelassen über sich ergehen. „Abgesehen davon, dass Sie die Sachen einfach nicht mehr hätten anziehen können, weil sie nur noch aus Fetzen bestanden, waren sie so verschmutzt, dass man sie selbst nach chemischer Reinigung nicht mehr hätte gebrauchen können. Ich habe Ihnen also Neue mitgebracht.“

Hermine kramte kurz in dem wesentlich größeren Rucksack, den sie dieses Mal mitgebracht hatte und zog eine Blue Jeans, mehrere Hemden, Socken und Unterwäsche daraus hervor. Schwungvoll ließ sie die Kleidungsstücke auf seinen Schoß fallen. „Sie brauchen sich nicht bei mir zu bedanken“, bemerkte sie hoheitsvoll: „Ich kenne da jemand vom örtlichen Wohltätigkeitsverein - einen Vater eines meiner Schüler. Der hat mir die Sachen gegen eine minimale Spende überlassen.“

„Das wäre ja auch noch schöner. Warum sollte ich mich bedanken? Wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären, dann hätte ich meine Sachen noch, ganz zu schweigen von meiner Gesundheit und gar nicht zu reden von meiner Ruhe.“

Lucius grummelte ärgerlich, aber schon wesentlich besänftigter. Er hielt begutachtend die Hemden hoch und sah mit Kennerblick, dass sie zwar nicht unbedingt der neuesten Mode entsprachen, aber bei weitem das Beste waren, was er seit Jahren getragen hatte. Sie schien sogar die richtige Größe gewählt zu haben.

Umständlich wollte er, da er nur in einer fadenscheinigen Unterhose bekleidet war, eines der Hemden über seinen dick bandagierten Oberkörper ziehen. Dies misslang ihm gründlich. Schon aufgrund dessen, dass Miss Granger ihm einfach mit einem geübten Griff und einem energischen Ruck, selbiges entriss.

„Sie brauchen es nicht anzuziehen, ich habe auch noch mehrere andere Teile für Sie. Freizeitbekleidung!“

Triumphierend hielt sie einen schwarzen Jogginganzug in die Höhe und in der anderen Hand erspähte er einen gestreiften Pyjama. „Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich das anziehen werde.“ Lucius krummer Finger zeigte anklagend auf den Pyjama und seine rechte buschige Augenbraue wanderte nach oben und berührte fast seinen Haaransatz. „Selbstverständlich werden Sie.“, versicherte ihm Hermine gut gelaunt. „ Sie werden nämlich im Bett bleiben. Sie brauchen dringend noch einige Tage Bettruhe. Sonst können die Wunden nicht richtig abheilen, sie reißen auf und ...“

Unwirsch unterbrach Lucius ihren Redeschwall, indem er mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her fuchtelte. „Das braucht Sie überhaupt nicht zu interessieren. Ich werde mir von Ihnen nicht vorschreiben lassen, wann und ob ich im Bett bleiben soll. Im Übrigen muss ich etwas essen und ich kann mir nur außerhalb dieses Bettes etwas zu essen holen.“

„Es ist nicht nötig, dass Sie aufstehen. Ich werde Ihnen etwas zu Essen bringen.“ Hermine drückte Lucius sanft an der Schulter wieder zurück ins Bett.

Sie wartete seine ganz sicher ablehnende Antwort erst gar nicht ab. Geschäftig eilte sie aus dem Raum. Sie verschloss ihre Ohren, als sie ihren unwilligen Patienten etwas von einer unerträglich, aufdringlichen Person hinter sich herrufen hörte. Sie hatte beschlossen, ihm zu helfen und sie würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht durch seine abweisende Art abbringen lassen. Schnell eilte sie einige Stockwerke tiefer. Dort hatte sie heute - kurz nach ihrer Ankunft - die Küche entdeckt.

Selbstverständlich war dieser Raum genauso verwahrlost wie alles im Haus. Aber zur Kühlung der mitgebrachten Lebensmittel erfüllte sie zweifellos ihren Zweck, weil dieser Raum ebenerdig lag und kaum Sonnenstrahlen durch die kleinen, schmutzigen Fenster drangen. Nachdem sie einen der noch vorhandenen Küchenschänke sauber gemacht hatte, konnte sie dort allerlei Lebensmittel einräumen. Nach einer kurzen Durchsuchung der Schränke, hatte sie nämlich festgestellt, dass dieser unmögliche Mann, außer einigen Flaschen Alkohol und einem schimmeligen Kanten Brot, so gut wie nichts im Haus hatte. Gut, dass sie auch an Essen gedacht hatte. Nachdem sie auf mitgebrachten Einwegtellern einige Sandwiches und etwas Obst angerichtet hatte, eilte sie wieder nach oben.

Er hatte tatsächlich nicht das Bett verlassen, stellte sie befriedigt fest. Finster saß er immer noch hoch aufgerichtet da, die Decke über seine Beine gebreitet und ebenso finster starrte er ihr entgegen, als sie hereinkam und mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung das Essen vor ihm absetzte. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass er unterdessen den mitgebrachten Jogginganzug angezogen hatte. Der hässliche Mann musterte eingehend den mitgebrachten Teller.

„Essen Sie schon, ich habe nichts vergiftet.“ , forderte ihn Hermine auf und musste sich das Grinsen verbeißen. Sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt anfing und ein wenig Heiterkeit, angesichts seines Misstrauens zeigte, dann würde wohl die Hölle losbrechen und er würde ihr das Essen ins Gesicht werfen .Als sie die Verbände angelegt hatte, konnte sie einen Blick auf seinen ausgemergelten, ungepflegten Körper werfen. Er musste unbedingt etwas essen, um gesund zu werden. Sie ermunterte ihn. „Wenn Sie gut essen und sich weiterhin ausruhen, sind Sie umso schneller wieder auf dem Damm und sind mich dann auch wieder los.“ Die Aussicht darauf, dass Hermine gehen würde, sobald es ihm etwas besser ging, muss wohl den Ausschlag gegeben haben.

Lucius langte nach dem Brot und biss herzhaft hinein. Trotzdem er sein entstelltes Gesicht meisterhaft beherrschte und sich jegliche Emotion verbot, konnte Hermine ein kleines glückseliges Lächeln erkennen. Er hatte wohl nicht oft Gelegenheit, eine richtig zubereitete Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen. Heißes Mitleid durchströmte sie und ließ sie wegsehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihr Mitleid sah. Es würde ihn nur wieder wütend machen.

Schweigsam genoss Lucius sein Essen. Er sah dabei zum Fenster und schien die Äste der Bäume, die sich draußen leicht im Wind wiegten, zu beobachten. Erst, als er den letzten Bissen herunter geschluckt hatte, wandte er sich ihr wieder zu.

„Warum?"

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sie verstand den Sinn seiner Frage nicht.

„Warum, sind Sie noch hier?", präzisierte der Mann seine Frage.

„Sie brauchen immer noch Hilfe. Sie sind weit davon entfernt sich schon ausreichend um sich zu kümmern. Ich werde noch ein paar Mal kommen, bis es Ihnen wieder gut geht", kündigte Hermine mit entschlossenem Ton an.

„Sie hätten mich einfach liegen und sterben lassen sollen." Resigniert schloss er seine Augen und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. Er hatte einfach genug davon, Haltung zu zeigen. Sie verschwand einfach nicht und er ertrug ihre besorgte Miene nicht mehr. Er wollte kein Mitleid, schon gar nicht von ihr. Sie sollte gehen und ihn sein beschissenes Leben leben lassen. Es war sowieso alles sinnlos geworden. Die fünf Jahre waren fast um.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Sir. Sie können nicht ernsthaft von mir erwarten, dass ich Sie schwer verletzt sich selbst überlassen hätte. Nach allem was geschah." Etwas leiser setzte sie hinzu: „Ich bin an Ihrem Zustand schuld.“

„Ich hätte Ihre Schreie ignorieren und mich um meine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern sollen. Ich habe meine eigenen Regeln nicht befolgt, folglich bin ich an dem, was mir widerfahren ist, selbst schuld. Ich habe bekommen, was ich verdient habe. Ich hätte dort im Wald sterben sollen.", stellte er stoisch fest und wandte sein Gesicht von ihr ab. Er wollte, dass sie ging und ihn allein ließ. Allein mit sich, mit dieser hässlichen, verabscheuungswürdigen Gestalt, die er für den Rest seines jämmerlichen Lebens behalten würde Mit seinem Selbsthass, der ihn schier von innen aufzufressen schien. An ihm war überhaupt nichts Liebenswertes ... gar nichts ...! Absolut niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, ihm ein anderes Gefühl als eventuell noch Mitleid entgegen zu bringen. Und wieder einmal versank er in dumpfen Grübeleien, die ihn schon seit fünf langen Jahren regelmäßig heimsuchten.

Gegen seinen Willen bahnte sich eine kleine Träne einen Weg über sein zerfurchtes Gesicht. Auch das noch! Jetzt fing er auch noch in Gegenwart dieses Mädchens an zu heulen. Er war ein unerträglicher Jammerlappen. Er hasste sich! Dumbledore hätte ihn besser gleich töten sollen, als ihn solch einer Tortur auszusetzen.

Mühevoll drehte er sich um und wandte ihr seinen Rücken zu.

„Geh einfach, geh und lass mich allein", murmelte er leise, aber immer noch so laut, dass sie ihn hören konnte. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, er wollte an nichts mehr denken, die Augen schließen und für immer dieser Welt entrinnen.

Sie missverstand ihn. Natürlich wollte er ein bisschen allein sein. Ruhe haben ...

„Ich werde in die Küche gehen und vielleicht ein wenig Ordnung dort schaffen. Ich kann noch ein Weilchen bleiben, ehe ich gehen muss. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen ..." Hermine wandte sich um und wollte den Raum verlassen.

„DU SOLLST GEHEN! VERLASS MEIN HAUS. GEH; UND KOMM NIE WIEDER. GEH!“, brüllte der Mann hinter ihrem Rücken aufgebracht und hieb mit der Faust auf die Bettdecke.

Hermine fuhr angesichts dieser so hassvoll ausgestoßenen Worte zusammen. Sie hatte noch niemals einen so halsstarrigen, verbitterten Menschen getroffen, den man zu seinem Glück quasi zwingen musste.

Sie drehte sich entschlossen um und trat zu ihm ans Bett. Sie würde nicht einfach gehen. Auch wenn er glaubte, es verdient zu haben und vielleicht sogar Recht damit hatte, sie würde sich ihr Leben lang vorwerfen, einen hilfebedürftigen Menschen einfach im Stich gelassen zu haben. Er hatte ihr nun einmal das Leben gerettet und sie war es ihm schuldig. Ganz egal, ob er das anders sah oder nicht.

Er hatte sich wieder zu ihr umgedreht. Seine grauen Augen schimmerten hell, voller ungeweinter Tränen. Doch sie ignorierte für den Moment seinen offensichtlich erschütterten Gemütszustand. Sie war selber ziemlich aufgewühlt von seinem so unerwarteten Angriff. Und jetzt würde sie ihm unmissverständlich ihren Standpunkt klarmachen.

„Ich werde nicht gehen und Sie jetzt allein lassen. Unter gar keinen Umständen! Ob Sie es wollen oder nicht, ich werde bleiben. Zumindest solange, bis es Ihnen wieder besser geht. Sie sollten sich besser an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Sie sind nach wie vor noch geschwächt durch Ihre schweren Verletzungen. Es ist töricht sich so aufzuregen. Das kostet nur unnötig Kraft, die Sie im Moment einfach nicht haben. Sie werden meine Anwesenheit noch eine Weile ertragen müssen. Finden Sie sich besser damit ab."

Er holte tief Luft und sie sah ihm deutlich an, dass er im Begriff war, ihr gehörig die Meinung zu sagen, doch soweit wollte sie es nicht kommen lassen. Mit einer abwehren Geste schnitt sie seine ungesagten Worte einfach ab und beugte sich stattdessen nach vorn, so dass sie ihm in die nun vor Zorn blitzenden Augen sehen konnte.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen und mich um den Dreck in der Küche kümmern. Dann werde ich Ihre Verbände erneuern und Sie werden schlafen. Ich rate Ihnen, auf mich zu hören und zu tun, was ich sage, umso schneller werden Sie sich erholen und sobald Sie einigermaßen gesund sind, werde ich gehen, vorher nicht. Es liegt also an Ihnen, wie lange Sie noch meine Anwesenheit erdulden müssen."

Wiederum wartete sie seine Antwort nicht ab. Auf gar keinen Fall würde sie sich auf Diskussionen mit ihm einlassen. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und verließ hoch erhobenen Hauptes den Raum. Die Tür schloss sie laut und vernehmlich hinter sich. Sie war noch nicht weit gekommen, als sie ein schepperndes Geräusch hörte. Er musste wohl seiner Wut irgendwie Ausdruck verleihen, auch wenn er damit, die wenigen funktionierenden Gegenstände ruinierte, die er sein eigen nennen konnte. Sie seufzte und setzte ihren Weg in die Tiefen des Hauses fort. Manchmal wäre es wirklich praktisch noch einen Zauberstab zu haben. Dann müsste sie jetzt nicht auf Muggelart sauber machen.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ich weiß, Lucius jammert gerne herum und ist stur, aber es wird besser werden...Hermine wird schon dafür sorgen...versprochen. ;-)  
Falls irgendjemand Lust auf eine erotische Weihnachtsgeschichte hat, so möchte ich schon mal ankündigen, dass ich  
in Kürze eine hochladen werde, so für zwischendurch, während ihr wartet, dass Lucius endlich begreift, dass er  
handeln muss, ehe die Frist für ihn entgültig abläuft.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!


End file.
